Between Us
by lattexo9
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP] Menjadi putri seorang pelacur adalah takdir yang membuat Baekhyun hancur dan membenci ayahnya. Begitu pula ia tak ingin menggantungkan hidupnya pada pria manapun. Lalu takdir juga selalu mempertemukannya dengan Park Chanyeol, putra pengusaha kaya raya yang angkuh dan menyebalkan. Bagaimana Baekhyun menanggapi semua ini ? GS/CHANBAEK/KAIBAEK/KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

Menjadi putri seorang pelacur adalah takdir yang membuat Baekhyun hancur dan membenci ayahnya. Begitu pula ia tak ingin menggantungkan hidupnya pada pria manapun. Lalu takdir juga selalu mempertemukannya dengan Park Chanyeol, putra pengusaha kaya raya yang angkuh dan menyebalkan. Bagaimana Baekhyun menanggapi semua ini ?

.

 **BETWEEN US**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : PARK CHANYEOL, BYU** **N BAEKHYUN**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah siang. Tapi langit masih saja menangis, menitikkan air matanya membasahi Seoul dan sekitarnya. Saat ini gemuruh air beradu kuat dengan suara eluhan kamar sebelah yang membuat gadis berambut merah bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun ini harus menutup rapat-rapat telinganya dengan bantal. Suaranya semakin menjadi dan ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendobrak pintu dan memaki penghuni kamar tersebut karena telah mengganggu tidurnya.

 _Brengsek !_ batin Baekhyun. Matanya masih sepat untuk beranjak sekarang. Ia masih ingin meringkuk jika saja suara dari aktivitas ibunya tidak sekeras tadi. Baekhyun pun beringsut dari dalam selimut. Ia lalu berjalan menuju jendela, menatap benda transparan yang kini masih dibasahi air hujan. Segera setelah itu baekhyun mengambil sebatang rokok dari laci meja dan menyulutnya. Baekhyun mencoba mendamaikan suasana hatinya dan perlahan semua suara samar ditelinganya.

Tok.. Tok..Tok.. Tak lama ketukan pintu kamar membuyarkan lamunannya. _Apalagi sekarang ?_ pikir Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka membuat Baekhyun semakin terkejut.

"Ho.. Rupanya kau sudah bangun. Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan segeralah keluar. Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan."

"Kau pikir ini kemauanku? Jika saja desahanmu, dan binatang peliharaanmu itu tidak menggangguku tadi. Kau tidak pernah membiarkanku tidur nyenyak untuk waktu yang lama, Byun Heecul."

"Ini sudah hampir sore. Dan apa kau lupa jika kau sudah terkapar dikamarmu sejak pukul 3 pagi? Kau pulang dengan kondisi mabuk dan temanmu Jongdae itu yang membawamu kemari. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin aku dengar, cepat bersihkan dirimu."

 _Brak !_ Pintu didepannya berdebam ketika Heecul menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat keras. Baekhyun tau, ia pasti membuat ibunya itu gusar. Baekhyun segera mematikan rokoknya dan beranjak mandi. Baekhyun teringat mata Heecul yang serius tadi, pasti ada hal penting yang ingin ibunya itu sampaikan. Tapi soal apa?

* * *

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga dan segera menuju ruang tamu. Baekhyun tampak gelisah. Tapi ia berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi padanya atau ibunya.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan padaku? Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, mata ibu bisa saja lepas dari tempatnya." Goda Baekhyun melihat Heecul yang sedari tadi diam saja dan itu tidak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun khawatir tapi dengan sangat baik ia menutupi kekhawatirannya itu.

"Baek, dengar.. Ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin aku katakan. Aku rasa kau cukup dewasa untuk memaklumi semua ini. Kau tau, ayahmu telah meninggalkan kita 15 tahun yang lalu untuk wanita lain dan membuatku terpaksa harus seperti saat ini. Aku..."

"Ah.. Tidak tidak tidak. Kau bukan terpaksa. Kau melakukannya dengan senang hati." Protes Baekhyun memutus ucapan ibunya. Ia merasa kurang setuju dengan kata-kata Heecul barusan.

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak seterpaksa itu. Aku melakukannya dengan senang. Mencari uang untuk kebutuhanmu, aku rasa menghidupimu lebih penting dari apapun sekarang. Tak masalah bagaimana mereka menikmatiku asal aku mendapatkan upah yang layak untuk membesarkanmu seorang diri."

Terlihat sekali wajah Heecul mulai memerah menahan air matanya agar tidak sampai keluar. Baekhyun menatap nanar ibunya. Ia sangat tau bahwa Heecul melakukan semua itu untuknya. Hanya saja Baekhyun merasa ibunya tak perlu berkorban sebesar itu.

"Woah.. Kau menjadi wanita penggoda untuk menghidupiku? Bu, apa aku pernah memintamu melakukan itu untukku? Dan.. Tidakkah kau tau masih banyak cara untuk menghidupiku tanpa menjual diri? Kata-katamu barusan membuatku ingin muntah. Lihatlah diri ibu. Kau masih sangat cantik untuk bekerja di perusahaan, bu. Kau juga masih ahli merangkai bunga jika ibu mau bekerja di toko bunga. Ah.. atau kau juga bisa menjadi penyanyi di acara pernikahan mengingat suaramu yang indah. Kau masih bisa melakukannya. tapi..."

Rasanya Baehyun tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Dadanya akan semakin sesak jika ia lanjutkan. Meski begitu ia harus. Banyak hal dalam benaknya yang ingin ia tumpahkan sejadi-jadinya. Heecul pun tak kalah menderita. Ia merasa gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Putrinya berkata benar, masih banyak cara lain. Ia merasa egois karena tak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun selama ini. Hanya saja ia kelewat putus asa pada saat itu.

"...Kenapa kau harus menjadi pelacur bu? KENAPA !" Bentak Baekhyun membuat Heecul lumayan terkejut dan akhirnya menangis. Suasana hati Baekhyun semakin memanas . Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan kesempatan bicara cukup lama bahkan sampai memaki ibunya yang kini hanya bisa menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau tau, kau sangat populer bahkan di tempatku bekerja sekarang. Para hidung belang itu selalu saja menyebut namaku "Byun Baekhyun putri Byun Heecul permata kami yang indah". Tidakkah kau perlu bangga atas itu, bu? Kau..."

"CUKUP BYUN BAEKHYUN ! HENTIKAN ! Jangan kau teruskan lagi. Aku sudah cukup mendengarnya dan kau benar ini semua salahku. Dan karena itu... Aku ingin merubahnya. Aku akan menikah."

"Ya.. INI SEMUA MEMANG SALAHMU ! Dan..Ha? Apa?" Sontak Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia merasa salah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ibunya ucapkan.

"Aku akan menikah. Ya, aku akan menikah. Dengan begitu, aku tak harus lagi menjadi jalang seperti katamu dan kita akan membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia."

"Siapa?"

"Ha ?"

"Dengan siapa kau akan menikah? Siapa yang mengajakmu menikah?"

"Kim Siwon, pria yang kau sebut "Binatang Peliharaan" tadi siang. Mungkin kau akan bertanya kenapa kau baru melihatnya. Dan jawabannya, itu karena kami lebih sering bertemu di luar. Dia melamarku semalam. Aku ingin langsung mengatakannya padamu dan meminta restumu karena kau putriku. Ini juga menyangkut hidup dan masa depanmu. Jadi aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu. Tapi semalam kau pulang dengan kondisi mabuk. Untuk itu aku mengurungkan niatku."

 _Mimpi apa aku semalam ?_ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Baru 10 menit yang lalu ia memaki Heecul dan menyebutnya pelacur dan sekarang ia mendengar dari mulut Heecul bahwa ia akan menikah. Kesialan seperti apa lagi yang harus ia telan sekarang? Baekhyun sepertinya butuh udara segar.

Baekhyun pun beranjak meninggalkan ibunya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ia bukan marah. Ia hanya bingung karena semua ini begitu tiba-tiba. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah menenangkan diri. Baekhyun merasa sedikit tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Dan ia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke club malam tempat ia bekerja. Ini masih terlalu awal untuk berangkat kerja tapi biarkan saja.

"Baekhyun! Aku belum selesai bicara. Baekhyun!" Panggil Heecul meneriaki putri semata wayangnya itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan tetap berjalan pergi.

* * *

Di sisi lain kota Seoul, seorang pria berperawakan apik dengan tinggi sekitar 186 cm, mengenakan setelan kemeja putih dilapisi jas hitam yang dipadu dasi berwarna army blue lengkap dengan sepatu hitam yang mengkilat, keluar dari mobil. Dan seorang pengawal yang bersamanya membantu membukakan pintu. Sepertinya ia baru pulang bekerja dan lapar. Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah restoran mahal dan terkenal.

"Aissh.. Aku ini sahabat atau pelayanmu ha ? Yang benar saja. Sudah satu minggu aku mengantarmu kemanapun dan membukakan pintu untukmu." Ujar pengawal tersebut setengah berbisik pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Bukankan sudah kukatakan aku sedang tidak ingin berpergian dengan supir? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kau melakukannya tidak gratis. Dengar Kim Jongin, nanti malam aku ingin kau hidangkan lagi hidangan penutup yang lezat. Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah malam ini. Antarkan saja dia langsung ke apartmentku."

"Wah.. Kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol sahabat mesumku. Bagaimana bisa kau merusak imagemu dengan berburu wanita-wanita jalang dan menidurinya? Ah maaf. perlu aku tambahkan 'wanita-wanita jalang kelas atas'. Kau, Park Chanyeol putra bungsu dari Park Yunho , orang kaya ketiga se-Korea Selatan, pemilik perusahaan nomer satu **Park Unit Enterprise** , dengan segala kemewahan lainnya. Ayahmu tidak akan segan membunuhmu jika ia tau hal ini. Banyak mata yang mengawasimu, Chanyeol. Bahkan hanya untuk menemukan bukti 'rutinitasmu' itu sangat mudah bagi mereka. " Ujar Jongin mulai berceloteh.

Jika saja Jongin bukan sahabatnya, ia sudah menewaskannya karena terlalu banyak bicara. Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang suka mengobrol, tapi dengan Jongin setidaknya ia bisa sedikit terbuka dan santai. Jongin selalu setia mendampingi saat Chanyeol membutuhkannya. Begitu pula saat berurusan dengan wanita (pemuas). Kim Jongin-lah yang awal kali ia mintai bantuan. Bukan karena Chanyeol tidak bisa 'berburu' sendiri hanya saja ia tak punya banyak waktu karena harus bergelut dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan.

"Kau tidak perlu meralatnya Jongin. Tidak ada jalang kelas atas ataupun bawah. Mereka semua sama. Pelacur tetaplah pelacur. Mereka yang menggilaiku, bersedia merangkak dibawahku dan berharap aku memasukinya. Tapi kau ada benarnya juga. Setidaknya aku tidak meniduri sembarang wanita."

 _Pletak !_ Oops.. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda melayang, mendarat sempurna mengenai dahi mulus Chanyeol dan meninggalkan bekas merah disana. _Adakah yang seberani itu? Dahi Chanyeol? Dengan kaleng? Tamat riwayatnya._ Batin Jongin melihat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil mencari sosok atas insiden ini. Ia lalu memungut kaleng yang mengenai dahinya tadi dan meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Ada. Sudah jelas ada yang seberani itu. Baekhyun contohnya. Tapi bukan karena Baekhyun sengaja. Dia menendang kaleng itu sambil melamun. Sontak melihat hal ini Baekhyun berlari kabur. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kaleng itu akan mengenai seseorang karena sudah jelas ia melamun tadi dan tidak melihat orang-orang disekitarnya. Baekhyun menambah kecepatan larinya karena ternyata orang itu mengejarnya. Ya.. Chanyeol mengejarnya.

"Dasar gadis tidak tau diri ! Berhenti kau!" Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Cukup, ia lelah. DUG ! Lemparannya tepat asaran.

Yang terkena lemparan langsung jatuh tersungkur. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh Baekhyun bisa dibilang mungil dan benda yang dilemparkan Chanyeol adalah sepatunya. Sepatu pantofel berukuran 45 dengan berat sekitar kurang lebih 1 kg.

"Yak ! Pria itu benar-benar.." Baekhyun merasa tulang punggungnya akan keropos setelah ini. Sakit bukan main. Karena gemas, Baekhyun pun segera bangun dan membawa sepatu itu lari bersamanya. _Sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan benda ini lagi, bukan begitu ?_ Guman Baekhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Walau begitu, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup berlari karena punggungnya terasa nyeri akibat sepatu 'raksasa' itu.

"YAK ! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA SEPATUKU ? HEI KEPARAT BERHENTI ! KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKU !"

Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat. Tidak kuat berlari ataupun berteriak. Yang dia teriaki juga sudah berlalu jauh. Sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari tersial bagi Chanyeol. _Bisa-bisanya gadis itu membawa sepatuku._ Umpat Chanyeol seolah tak percaya dengan kejadian ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **NB : Terima kasih sudah membaca Ff pertamaku. Maaf ya kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, harap maklum. Aku bikin ceritanya asli hasil pemikiran sendiri tapi kalau di Ff ini kalian menemukan banyak persamaan dengan Ff yang lain, kalian bisa beritau aku lewat review. Mohon bantuannya, chingu. Next or delete ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY**

Menjadi putri seorang pelacur adalah takdir yang membuat Baekhyun hancur dan membenci ayahnya. Begitu pula ia tak ingin menggantungkan hidupnya pada pria manapun. Lalu takdir juga selalu mempertemukannya dengan Park Chanyeol, putra pengusaha kaya raya yang angkuh dan menyebalkan. Bagaimana Baekhyun menanggapi semua ini ?

 **SEBELUMNYA...**

 _Pletak !_ Oops.. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda melayang, mendarat sempurna mengenai dahi mulus Chanyeol dan meninggalkan bekas merah disana. _Adakah yang seberani itu melukai dahi Chanyeol dengan kaleng kosong? Tamat riwayatnya._ Batin Jongin melihat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" Murka Chanyeol sembari memungut kaleng yang mengenai dahinya tadi dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Ia kemudian mencari sosok atas insiden ini.

Ada. Sudah jelas ada yang seberani itu. Baekhyun contohnya. Tapi bukan karena Baekhyun sengaja. Dia menendang kaleng itu sambil melamun. Sontak melihat hal ini Baekhyun berlari kabur. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kaleng itu akan mengenai seseorang karena sudah jelas ia melamun tadi dan tidak melihat orang-orang disekitarnya. Baekhyun menambah kecepatan larinya karena ternyata orang itu mengejarnya. Ya.. Chanyeol mengejarnya.

"Dasar gadis tidak tau diri ! Berhenti kau!" Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat berlari, napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Ia berhenti dan DUG ! Lemparannya tepat asaran.

Yang terkena lemparan langsung jatuh tersungkur. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh Baekhyun bisa dibilang mungil dan benda yang dilemparkan Chanyeol adalah sepatunya. Sepatu pantofel berukuran 45 dengan berat sekitar kurang lebih 1 kg.

"Yak ! Pria itu benar-benar.." Baekhyun merasa tulang punggungnya akan keropos setelah ini. Sakit bukan main. Karena gemas, Baekhyun pun segera bangun dan membawa sepatu itu lari bersamanya. _Aku melukaimu dengan kaleng dan kau dengan sepatu ? Sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan benda ini lagi, bukan begitu ?_ Guman Baekhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Walau begitu, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup berlari karena punggungnya terasa nyeri akibat sepatu 'raksasa' itu.

"YAK ! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA SEPATUKU ? HEI KEPARAT BERHENTI ! KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKU !"

Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat. Tidak kuat berlari ataupun berteriak. Yang dia teriaki juga sudah berlalu jauh. Sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari tersial bagi Chanyeol. _Bisa-bisanya gadis itu membawa sepatuku._ Umpat Chanyeol seolah tak percaya dengan kejadian ini.

.

.

* * *

 **BETWEEN US**

* * *

 **.**

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Ia menyusul Chanyeol yang mengejar gadis itu. Napasnya pun ikut tersengal-sengal.

"Hm.. Gwenchana. Tapi gadis sialan itu membawa kabur sepatuku saat aku melempar dan mengenainya."

"Apa? Sepatumu? Jeongmal? Wahahaha.."

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau seharusnya membantuku mengejar gadis itu." Chanyeol merasa tersinggung karena Jongin bukan membela malah menertawakannya.

"Hahahaha.. Mianhae. Aku hanya heran, kenapa ayahmu bisa mempercayakan perusahaannya kepadamu? Kenapa bukan yixing atau sehun? Kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh sekarang. Untuk apa kau lempar sepatumu padanya?"

"Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran. Bahkan dia sempat tersungkur tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dia akan membawa lari sepatuku juga. Apa dia tidak tau betapa mahalnya sepatu itu? Membunuhnya saja tidak cukup untuk menebusnya." Jawab Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun benar-benar berhasil membuat Chanyeol kehilangan suasana hati yang baik dan tentu saja nafsu makannya. Jika saja insiden tadi tidak terjadi, Chanyeol pasti sudah merasa kenyang setelah menyantap makanan lezat di restoran favoritnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kehilangan nafsu makanmu, bung. Bagaimana jika aku memberimu 'sedikit' hiburan?" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia seperti memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia paham sekali sahabatnya itu saat sedang kesal. Dan Chanyeol pun mengiyakan tawaran Jongin meski ia bingung apa yang hendak Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, antar aku ke toko sepatu terlebih dulu."

"Hahaha, ya ya baiklah tuan muda.."

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju mobil dan pergi ke toko sepatu bersama. Tentu saja, sepanjang perjalanan Jongin tak hentinya menggoda Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin panas. Chanyeol harap ia takkan bertemu dengan gadis 'pencuri sepatu' itu lagi.

* * *

Cukup lama waktu yang harus Baekhyun tempuh ke tempat kerjanya mengingat ia harus mencari jalan alternatif lain. Jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan pria itu, ia pasti sudah sampai 20 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus seceroboh itu? Dan pandangannya sekarang terpusat pada sepatu di tangannya. _Hah.. Bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku harus membawanya? Kenapa tidak aku tinggalkan saja? Sekarang, pria itu pasti sedang mencariku. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku harus bertemu dengan pria itu lagi?_ Baekhyun terlihat mengomel sendiri di depan pintu samping tempat ia bekerja.

Banyak hal menakutkan yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Mulai dari ketakutannya dipenjara sampai dibunuh. Badannya mulai merinding mengingat tatapan murka Chanyeol akibat ulahnya tadi. _Ah.. Tidak! Tentu tidak. Sepertinya dia orang kaya. Hahaha, dia pasti akan membeli sepatu yang baru dan mengikhlaskannya. Aku yakin itu. Semoga saja begitu._ Batin Baekhyun menghibur diri. Ia lalu memasukkan sepatu itu kedalam ranselnya dan segera masuk.

"Oh.. Baekhyun annyeong." Sapa seseorang yang sedang beres-beres terkejut melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun sering kali terlambat datang saat waktu bekerjanya tiba. Teman-temannya sudah hafal betul kebiasaan Baekhyun ini. Tak jarang ia harus menerima omelan temannya karena temannya itu baru bisa pulang setelah ia datang. Yap.. Baekhyun mendapat bagian shift kedua, shift malam.

"Hmm.. Jongdae annyeong." Balas Baekhyun lemas.

"Ya ! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kenapa cemberut?" Tanya Jongdae terlihat khawatir.

"Huft.. Aku.."

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, seseorang lain datang menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun eonni? Apa itu kau? Atau mataku mulai rabun?"

"Bukan, aku hantu. Hissh.. Yang benar saja minnie! Ini benar aku." Jawab Baekhyun kesal sambil memukulkan tasnya yang berisi sepatu 'raksasa' pada seseorang bernama minnie itu.

"Aww.. EONNI SAKIT!" Teriak Minnie tidak terima sambil mengelus pundak kirinya yang kesakitan karena tas Baekhyun.

"Ah, mianhae."

"Gwenchana. Ya, eonni.. Mimpi apa aku semalam oh? Asal kau tau saja. Sekarang masih pukul 6 lewat dan kau sudah disini? Apa kau salah melihat jam atau bagaimana? Tanya 'Minnie' penasaran. Ia pikir tidak biasanya gadis yang dipanggilnya eonnie itu datang lebih awal bahkan sebelum shift pertama berakhir.

"Aigoo.. Xiuminnie.. Harusnya kau senang melihatnya datang lebih awal, bukan mengintrogasinya seperti itu. Yaa.. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga heran dan ingin menanyakannya." Ucap Jongdae menasehati Xiumin

"Tapi aku senang sekali melihatmu tidak terlambat, Baek. Boss pasti juga senang dan tidak akan mengancam untuk memecatmu lagi." Sambung Jongdae

"Hoo.. Baiklah. Karena waktuku masih kurang 2 jam lagi, biarkan aku istirahat dulu. Aku sangat lelah setelah berlari cukup jauh. Jangan lupa setengah jam sebelum shift kedua bangunkan aku. Aku ingin memberi sedikit kejutan pada yang lain juga." Ujar Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari tempat ia duduki.

"Woo.. woo.. woo.. Eonni, kau kemari dengan berlari? Apa kau sekarang sedang program diet?"

"Nah.. iya. Kenapa kau bilang lelah setelah berlari cukup jauh? Bukankah rumahmu cukup dekat dengan club?"

Baekhyun yang kelelahan langsung pergi begitu saja sambil melambaikan tangannya. Meninggalkan dua insan yang sekarang sedang dipenuh rasa ingin tau. Baekhyun sudah kehabisan energi rupanya, bahkan untuk bicara sekalipun. Ia pun langsung masuk ke sebuah ruangan khusus pegawai club dan merebahkan diri disana. _Bisakah hari ini cepat berlalu?_ Gumamnya dalam hati lalu terlelap.

* * *

 **S** dup.. Sdup.. Sdup.. Terdengar hingar bingar club malam dari luar. Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah sampai. Melihat hal ini, ekspresi Chanyeol langsung berubah. Dari raut kesal menjadi bingung. Ia belum pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya.

"Kau menghiburku dengan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

Tampak sekali Chanyeol merasa asing dengan tempat yang akan ia masuki sebentar lagi. Jongin memang sering mengajaknya ke club malam, tapi kali ini berbeda. Club malam yang berada di hadapannya sekarang bisa dibilang tidak sebesar dan semewah club yang biasa ia kunjungi. Ia memikirkan satu kata yang cocok untuk tempat itu "kumuh". Sebenarnya tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak biasa berada di sekitar orang-orang 'kelas rendahan' menurutnya.

"Iya. Inilah hiburan yang aku bicarakan tadi. Ayo masuk." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Tunggu. Apa kau bercanda? Apa kau sengaja membuatku bertambah marah sekarang?"

"Hey ayolah.. Tempat ini tidak buruk. Masuk saja dulu. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan Kris?"

"Kris? Kris siapa?"

"Astaga.. Wu Yifan. Kita sering memanggilnya Kris, dulu. Dia adalah rivalmu dalam pemilihan kapten tim basket saat SMA, kau ingat? Kris yang terpilih bukannya kau. Tapi mengetahui kau keluar dari tim setelah pemilihan, dia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan jabatannya pada orang lain dan ikut keluar. Kris berpikir permainan jadi tidak seru lagi tanpamu. Dan seingatku, kalian mulai dekat dan akrab setelahnya. Kris pindah ke China setelah lulus dan bekerja disana. Dan sekarang dia kembali ke Korea dan bekerja di club ini. Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menemuinya."

Jongin tampak antusias saat bicara tentang masa lalu Chanyeol dan Kris sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha memutar kembali memori lama. Perlahan Chanyeol mengingat satu persatu kenangannya bersama Kris. Chanyeol mulai ingat. Ya, sekarang Chanyeol ingat semuanya.

"Oh.. ya baiklah aku ingat sekarang. Dan apa kau bilang? Dia bekerja disini? Hmm.. Sungguh tidak layak." Ejek Chanyeol sembari mengamati lingkungan sekitar club. _Yang benar saja._ Umpat Chanyeol berbisik.

"Aissh.. kau ini. Sudah, ayo masuk."

* * *

Dentuman musik DJ dan sorot lampu warna-warni adalah favorit Jongin. Terlihat ia sangat antusias begitu memasuki club dan berjalan sambil menggoyangkan badannya dengan semangat. Tak lupa ia menggoda setiap wanita yang lewat dengan pesonanya. Jongin merasa tak kalah tampan dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang disamping tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Mereka tampak begitu mabuk. Mereka minum sekali teguk, bercumbu dengan wanita-wanita penghibur, lalu minum lagi. Dunia ini serasa milik mereka sendiri yang memiliki dan mengabaikan pandangan sinis Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Tidak buruk kan?" Tanya Jongin mengejutkannya.

Dari ekspresi Chanyeol, Jongin sudah tau bahwa Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukainya. Tapi biar saja. Sesekali Jongin memang harus mengenalkan seluruh pelosok dunia bahkan yang paling sudut sekalipun, yang tidak pernah dilihat Chanyeol, meski sahabatnya itu tak jarang menolak atau berujung dengan marah. Chanyeol dibesarkan di keluarga kaya raya yang turun temurun. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sedikitpun kekurangan. Oleh karena itu, perilakunya sangat angkuh dan suka merendahkan orang lain.

Berbeda dengan Jongin. Ia pernah merasakan kesulitan dalam hidup semasa kecilnya. Kekayaan yang sekarang ia memiliki adalah hasil kerja keras ayahnya yang merintis usaha dari bawah. Itu sebabnya Jongin sangat menghargai setiap uang yang ada dan hidup sesederhana mungkin. Chanyeol mengetahui semua itu, dan ia bisa memakluminya.

Menurut Chanyeol, Jongin adalah satu-satunya teman yang bisa mengerti dan tahan atas perilakunya yang kadang temperamen dan kekanak-kanakan. Chanyeol juga banyak belajar dari Jongin, bahwa ia tidak boleh terlalu bergantung pada kekayaan keluarga karena suatu saat takdir bisa saja berputar. ' _Hiduplah dengan penuh rasa syukur dan melihat kebawah_ ' kata-kata itu yang selalu ia dengar dari Jongin. Jongin tidak seperti teman-teman lainnya yang hanya menyukainya karena ia kaya dan punya banyak uang.

"Tidak buruk katamu? Kau lihat saja mereka, menggelikan sekali. Apa mereka tidak bisa mencari tempat lain untuk bercinta?"

"Wahahaha.. Jika mereka sekaya kau tentu saja mereka akan melakukannya di apartment bukannya disini. Sudahlah, ayo sebaiknya kita langsung menemui kris. Itu dia disana." Jongin tidak hentinya menertawai Chanyeol. Ia merasa Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat lugu. Terbukti dari caranya menanyakan hal-hal kecil seperti tadi. Dan yang ditertawai hanya mendengus kesal dan berjalan mengabaikan Jongin.

"Kris.."

"Chanyeol, apa itu kau? Hey what's up dude? Kau terlihat masih sama dengan dulu. Aku bahkan masih mengenalimu." Kris tampak senang atas kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung memeluk teman lamanya itu. Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan itu dengan sama hangatnya. Ia juga merindukan teman lamanya itu.

"Kau juga masih sama, Kris. Jadi.. Kau bekerja sebagai bartender disini?"

"Ya.. Seperti yang kau lihat. Hahaha.. Oiya, kau ingin minum apa? Dan dimana Jongin?"

"Jongin? Tadi dia dibel..." Kata-katanya berhenti saat ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin tidak ada di belakangnya. Matanya lalu mulai mencari dan akhirnya terpusat pada sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu sedang bersenda gurau dengan seorang wanita penghibur dan merayunya hingga wanita itu tampak malu-malu.

"Hissh.. Bocah itu benar-benar." Chanyeol tampak geram lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris lagi.

"Hahahaha. Sudah, biarkan saja dia. Jadi, kau mau minum apa?"

"Hmm.. Give me my Jack." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada sebuah botol yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Jack Daniels? Alright then." Kris mengangguk paham dan langsung menyiapkan pesanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian meneguk minuman yang ada di gelasnya sedikit demi sedikit sambil mengamati sekitar. Sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa dengan tempat ini dan menikmatinya. Ia terlihat sedikit menggoyangkan badannya mengikuti alunan musik Dj yang saat ini di putar.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kris tiba-tiba

"Ha? Apa?"

"SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KAU BEKERJA DISINI?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sedikit berteriak. Alunan musik yang semakin keras membuat Kris kurang jelas mendengar suara Chanyeol tadi.

"BARU SETAHUN YANG LALU." Jawab Kris dengan nada yang sama kerasnya dengan Chanyeol kemudian tertawa.

"Sepertinya pamanku juga sedang mencari bartender pengganti, apa kau berminat? Jika iya, aku akan merekomendasikanmu padanya. Kau bisa mendapat upah 3x lipat dari yang kau dapatkan disini." Chanyeol memberi penawaran. Ia hanya sayang melihat teman lamanya itu bekerja di tempat sekecil ini walau sepertinya Kris tampak tidak keberatan.

"Ah, begitukah? Thanks, dude. Aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku memikirkannya terlebih dulu. Lagi pula, disini juga tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi, sekali lagi terima kasih." Kris tersenyum tulus.

Kris ternyata salah duga. Chanyeol tidak seperti dulu lagi yang dingin dan kasar. Chanyeol yang sekarang sedikit lebih ramah. Setidaknya itu lebih baik karena dulu jangankan mengobrol, saat diajak bicara bahkan Chanyeol tidak melihatnya dan menjawab sekenanya.

"Hey Kris, apakah club ini punya ruangan VIP?"

* * *

Pukul 21.00. _Sial !_ Umpat Baekhyun. _Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?_ Baekhyun mengomel sendirian di dalam ruang khusus pegawai dan buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya. Ia membuka lemari dan mendapati pakaian kerjanya disana. Pakaian favorit Baekhyun di hari Selasa. Pakaian berwarna putih tanpa lengan itu tampak terbuka. Ia hanya menutupi bagian depan saja dari bawah leher sampai perut. Sedangkan bagian leher menggunakan model huruf V jika dilihat dari depan. Lalu untuk bagian belakang atau punggung hanya sebatas tali-tali saja yang menghubungkan bagian samping kanan dan kiri seperti dua huruf X atas bawah. Kemudian untuk bagian bawah, Baekhyun menggunakan rok span hitam ketat yang panjangnya hanya sampai separuh pahanya. Tidak lupa ia juga memakai sepatu _highheels_ yang tingginya 10cm.

Baekhyun benar-benar seksi sekarang. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan elok, dengan payudara dan pantat yang berisi cukup membuat para pria yang melihatnya akan ternganga penuh gairah. Belum lagi lipstik merahnya itu, benar-benar membuatnya berubah drastis dari seorang gadis menjadi wanita dewasa. Itu sebabnya, Boss yang mempekerjakan Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa memecatnya walau ia berkali-kali berbuat kesalahan.

Pernah suatu ketika, Boss sangat marah pada Baekhyun hingga teriakannya terdengar sampai ke tempat para pengunjung. Dan saat Boss-nya hendak pulang, seorang pengunjung memukulinya hingga babak belur karena ia telah berani membentak-bentak Baekhyun dan membuat Bekhyun sedih. Ya.. Baekhyun punya banyak penggemar di club. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik untuk bergaul atau memuaskan para pria hidung belang itu. Ia hanya menggoda dan mengundang nafsu mereka saja. _Semua laki-laki itu sama, mereka semua seperti binatang._

"Oh, eonni, kau sudah bangun? Mian, aku tidak membangunkanmu karena Boss melarangku. Kau tidur sangat nyenyak tadi." Ujar seorang gadis yang bernama lengkap Kim Minseok atau yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin oleh para pengunjung itu.

"Gwenchana, Minnie. Aku bisa mengerti. Oiya, apa hari ini Kris masuk? Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran karena sudah membuatku mabuk berat kemarin."

"Kris-ge? Ah.. Iya dia masuk. Tadi aku melihatnya sedang mengantar seseorang ke ruang VIP. Dan ya, aku hampir lupa. Boss berpesan padaku jika kau sudah bangun, segera temui tamu VIP itu dan layanilah dengan sangat baik."

Baekhyun kembali menghelas nafasnya kasar. Lagi-lagi teman Baekhyun yang khusus melayani tamu VIP itu tidak masuk bekerja dan pada akhirnya dia yang menggantikan. Baekhyun paling benci jika harus menemui tamu-tamu kelas atas seperti itu. Ia akan berada sebuah ruangan bersama pria-pria kaya dan melayaninya sambil bergelayut manja. Belum lagi jika mereka bersikap kurang ajar dengan meraba dan mencumbunya. Atau jika mereka memintanya memuaskan nafsu mereka. Sepertinya Boss lupa saat Baekhyun menghajar para tamu VIP dengan seni bela diri yang ia kuasai karena berusaha memperkosanya.

"Luhan tidak masuk lagi? Kenapa dia selalu menyusahkanku dengan ketidakhadirannya? Kemana dia sebenarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Luhan eonni hanya mengirimiku pesan berisi dia sedang menyelesaikan suatu urusan. Saat aku balas urusan apa ia tidak membalas lagi." Jawab Minnie.

"Ya ya, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Dan.. Bisakah kau bantu aku mengikatkan ini dengan sangat rapat? Ikatlah ini dua kali agar para binatang itu tidak dengan mudah melepasnya dengan sekali tarik. Bila perlu kau tali mati saja." Pinta Baekhyun pada Minnie untuk mengikatkan tali baju bagian belakangnya itu. Dan langsung saja Minnie melakukan apa yang eonni-nya itu minta.

"Oiya eonni, Boss menyuruhmu melayani tamu VIP yang berada di ruang 2. Ingat, ruang 2. Karena ruang 1..."

"Eonni? Apa kau mendengarku? YA ! EONNI !"

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Baekhyun pun langsung bergegas menuju ruang VIP yang berada diatas dengan membawa nampan dan buku pesanan di tangannya. Begitu selesai dengan pakaiannya ia langsung keluar tanpa memperdulikan Minnie yang masih berada disana. Ia tidak ingin membuat Boss-nya semakin marah setelah insiden ia terlambat bekerja karena tertidur tadi. Tapi ini juga bukan salahnya kan? Boss-nya itulah yang salah karena melarang Minnie membangunkannya saat shift kedua dimulai.

* * *

"My sweetheart. Hey.. Look at you, Baek. You look so gorgeus as always." Kris yang baru keluar dari ruang VIP langsung menyambut riang Baekhyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam dengan sebuah pelukan kemudian mencumbu leher Baekhyun yang indah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Dan maaf telah membuatmu mabuk berat kemarin." Sambung Kris masih menggelayut pada Baekhyun tapi kali ini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Persetan kau, Kris. Aku pasti akan memberimu pelajaran setelah ini." Ujar Baekhyun kesal melepas pelukan Kris.

"Oh.. Oh.. Santailah sedikit gadis kecilku, jangan marah. Kau bisa menemuiku nanti." Jawab Kris sambil mengusik rambut merah Baekhyun dan membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun merapikannya lagi dengan tangannya.

"Oiya, apakah kau yang menggantikan Luhan?"

"Hmm.. Wae?"

"Kuperingatkan kau jangan coba-coba menggoda atau merayu tamu yang ada di dalam sini, jangan. Jangan pernah ! Kau bukan seleranya. Jadi jangan main-main atau kau akan menyesal. Cukup tundukkan kepalamu dan bersikaplah sopan. Jika dia butuh sesuatu cepat bereskan atau dia akan menceramahimu panjang lebar yang bisa membuat telingamu serasa terbakar." Ujar Kris menunjuk ruangan yang barusan ia masuki sambil 'sedikit' menakuti Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak bisa jadi seleranya? Apa aku ini kurang cantik? Atau jangan-jangan.. dia seorang Gay?"

"Ssstt.. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Segeralah masuk dan ingat kata-kataku barusan."

"Hmm.. Bikin penasaran saja" Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat membuka pintu karena tamu itu ternyata...

"KRIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS..."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : HAI HAI APA KABAR ? AKU MAU NGUCAPIN TERIMA KASIH LAGI NIH UNTUK READERS YANG SUDAH BERSEDIA MEMBACA FF PERTAMAKU DAN MENINGGALKAN REVIEW. AKU SENENG BANGET, ASLI. HEHEHE.. OIYA, AKU MAU CURHAT SEDIKIT, BOLEH YA ? KEMARIN AKU NGGAK SENGAJA NGE-REMOVE 1 REVIEW DI FFKU. HUAAAA.. SALAH PENCET. T.T**

 **MIANHE CHINGU. DUH SIAPA SIH KEMARIN NAMANYA, LUPA. MAAF BANGET YA.. AKU NYESEL LHO SUMPAH, GAK BISA TIDUR MIKIRIN ITU DOANG. HARAP DIMAKLUMI YA KARNA AKU BELUM PERNAH PUBLISH SEBELUMNYA. DAN UNTUK YANG BILANG CERITAKU SAMA DENGAN CINDERELLA VERSI COW. MAAF JUGA KARENA AKU BELUM PERNAH BACA FF ITU JADI AKU NGGAK TAU. DAN SEBENERNYA, AKU BAHKAN NGGAK KEPIKIRAN CERITA CINDERELLA SAMA SEKALI. KAMU MASIH BERSEDIA BACA FFKU KAN ? AKU SIH NGERASANYA BAKAL BEDA BANGET NANTI CERITANYA, PERCAYA DEH. YAUDAHLAH PERCAYA AJA, HAHAHAHA. ^v^**

 **PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY EVERYONE**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY**

Menjadi putri seorang pelacur adalah takdir yang membuat Baekhyun hancur dan membenci ayahnya. Begitu pula ia tak ingin menggantungkan hidupnya pada pria manapun. Lalu takdir juga selalu mempertemukannya dengan Park Chanyeol, putra pengusaha kaya raya yang angkuh dan menyebalkan. Bagaimana Baekhyun menanggapi semua ini ?

 **SEBELUMNYA...**

"My sweetheart. Hey.. Look at you, Baek. You look so gorgeus as always." Kris yang baru keluar dari ruang VIP langsung menyambut riang Baekhyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam dengan sebuah pelukan kemudian mencumbu leher Baekhyun yang indah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Dan maaf telah membuatmu mabuk berat kemarin." Sambung Kris masih menggelayut pada Baekhyun tapi kali ini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Persetan kau, Kris. Aku pasti akan memberimu pelajaran setelah ini." Ujar Baekhyun kesal melepas pelukan Kris.

"Oh.. Oh.. Baiklah gadis kecilku, jangan marah. Kau bisa menemuiku nanti." Jawab Kris sambil mengusik rambut merah Baekhyun dan membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun merapikannya lagi dengan tangannya.

"Oiya, apakah kau yang menggantikan Luhan?"

"Hmm.. Wae?"

"Kuperingatkan kau jangan coba-coba menggoda atau merayunya, jangan. Jangan pernah ! Kau bukan seleranya. Jadi jangan main-main atau kau akan menyesal. Cukup tundukkan kepalamu dan bersikaplah sopan. Jika dia butuh sesuatu cepat bereskan atau dia akan menceramahimu panjang lebar yang bisa membuat telingamu serasa terbakar."

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak bisa jadi seleranya? Apa aku ini kurang cantik? Atau... Apa dia seorang Gay?"

"Ssstt.. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Segeralah masuk dan ingat kata-kataku barusan."

"Hmm.. Bikin penasaran saja" Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat membuka pintu karena tamu itu ternyata...

"KRIIIIIISSSSSSSS..."

.

.

 **BETWEEN US**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin meledak sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kris mengerjainya lagi dan lagi. Jelas saja tamu yang Kris tidak sebutkan namanya itu tidak berselera dengannya. Tamu itu adalah Boss-nya. Istrinya datang berkunjung sehingga Boss-nya itu memerlukan ruang VIP sebagai ganti ruang kerjanya yang Baekhyun ketahui saat ini sedang di renovasi. Baekhyun sangat kesal dan malu. Ia berteriak cukup keras tadi. Ia bahkan membuat 'aktivitas' Boss dan istrinya itu seketika terhenti. Mereka cukup terkejut saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Mengetahui hal itu, Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu itu kembali. Sementara Kris hanya cekikikan dibawah mendengar Baekhyun meneriaki namanya.

"BYUUUUN BAEEKKKHHYUUUNN !" Usaha awal Baekhyun untuk menyenangkan Boss-nya itu sepertinya GAGAL TOTAL. Lagi, lagi dan lagi ia harus menyiapkan kedua telinganya dengan baik karena setelah ini Boss-nya itu bisa dipastikan akan memulai 'dakwah'-nya.

"AKU MENDENGARMU TUAN CHOOIII.."

Dugaan Baekhyun sudah pasti benar. Tak lama Tuan Choi, pemilik tempat Baekhyun saat ini bekerja, keluar menghampirinya. Habislah ia sekarang.

"KAU LAGI KAU LAGI. INGIN SEKALI AKU MEMASUKKANMU KE DALAM KARUNG LALU MEMBUANGMU KE LAUT. KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA MEMBUAT MASALAH? TIDAKKAH KAU INGAT SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK KESALAHAN YANG KAU BUAT HA? YA TUHAN BERILAH AKU KESABARAN. SEMOGA BENIH YANG BARU SAJA KUTANAM TIDAK MENYERUPAI GADIS MENYEBALKAN INI. AKU MOHON, TUHAN."

"Tentu saja anakmu nanti tidak akan menyerupaiku, Tuan Choi. Dia akan mirip dengan denganmu atau ibunya. Kecuali jika kau melakukannya bersamaku, dia pasti.."

"JANGAN MENJAWABKU!" Tuan Choi kehilangan kesabaran. Baekhyun pun seketika menutup mulutnya dan menatap Boss-nya itu dengan wajah polos. Hey ayolah, ia berkata benar.

Selama ini Tuan Choi sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti putrinya sendiri. Begitu pula saat memarahi Baekhyun, ia merasa seperti sedang mendidik putra-putrinya di rumah. Dan perasaan itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa semudah itu memecat Baekhyun selain alasan karena Baekhyun sangat cantik dan disukai banyak pengunjung.

"Baekhyun.. Apa Minnie tidak memberitahumu di ruangan mana kau seharusnya bertugas malam ini, hmm?" Tanya Tuan Choi dengan amarah yang telah mereda.

"..."

"YAK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWABKU?"

"Bukankah kau tadi yang menyuruhku untuk tidak menjawabmu?"

"SEKARANG KAU SUDAH BISA MENJAWABKU!" Bentak Tuan Choi mulai gemas. _Gadis ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, Tuhan._ Ujar Tuan Choi mengeluh dalam hati.

"Ah.. Baiklah. Maafkan aku Tuan Choi. Maafkan aku Nyonya Choi..." Ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Boss dan istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian tadi. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Kris mengejaiku, Tuan Chooii.. marahilah dia jangan aku. Aku sungguh tidak tau. Minnie hanya menyampaikan bahwa aku harus menemui tamu ruang VIP menggantikan Luhan. Dan Kris juga menambahkan bahwa aku harus segera masuk kesini jika tidak tamu itu akan mengomeliku nanti. Aku penasaran dan akhirnya langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dulu. Maafkan aku Tuan Choooiii.." Baekhyun tidak yakin 'acting'nya kali ini akan berhasil. Ia bergelayut manja pada Boss-nya itu sambil menangis histeris sebagai bukti bahwa ia sangat menyesal. Baekhyun sudah sering melakukannya jika Tuan Choi mengancam akan memecatnya dan itu selalu berhasil. Ia tidak tau bagaimana dengan usahanya kali ini.

"Sudahlah suamiku, dia tidak sengaja melakukannya. Maafkan saja dia. Dia pasti sangat menyesal dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Benarkan Baekhyun-ssi?" Sahut istri Tuan Choi membela Baekhyun.

"Oh, Ne. Itu benar Nyonya Choi. Aku sungguh menyesal dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Tolong jangan pecat aku Tuan Choooiiii..." Baekhyun kembali merengek. Dan Tuan Choi jadi semakin risih.

"Haisshh.. Ya ya baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi itu karena IS-TRI-KU yang memintanya. Jika lain kali kau kembali melakukan kesalahan seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan memecatmu dari sini. Arraseo?"

"Ne. Arraseo." Baekhyun kembali ceria dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya pada Tuan Choi. membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi lalu pamit pergi. Eh? Tunggu dulu.

"Ah, Tuan Choi, aku melupakan sesuatu. Lalu.. jika bukan diruangan ini, diruang manakah tamu yang seharusnya aku temani?"

* * *

Sementara itu Chanyeol terlihat sendirian di dalam ruang VIP nomor 2. Dirinya bosan menunggu Jongin yang tidak kunjung menemuinya. Dan.. dimana para pelayan yang seharusnya ada disini untuk menulis pesanan atau menemaninya? Ia lalu mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menelpon Jongin.

"HEI BRENGSEK! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG? AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU DI RUANG VIP SEJAK TADI."

" _Ah.. Jadi kau sudah disana. Maafkan aku, aku baru saja dari kamar kecil. Baiklah aku akan segera menyusulmu. Kau berada di ruang nomor berapa?"_ Jawab suara disebrang.

"NOMOR 2. CEPAT KESINI ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU !" Tit.

Di sebrang sana Jongin hanya cekikikan tidak jelas. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak bisa jauh darinya. Ia lalu segera meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menyusul Chanyeol.

Jongin mulai menaiki tangga, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasakan ada yang bergetar. Ada 1 pesan baru yang masuk dan menjadi 5 pesan belum terbaca karena sejak tadi Jongin terus saja mengabaikannya. Sesampai diatas, pandangan Jongin masih tertuju pada layar ponselnya dan tiba-tiba.. BRAKK.. PLETAAKK..

"Ah.. Joesonghabnida seonsaengnim.. Aku tidak sengaja." Ujar seorang gadis tak sengaja menabrak Jongin setelah ia keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat Jongin lewat didepannya. Gadis itu menabrak Jongin sampai ponselnya terlempar jauh dan.. rusak.

"Nan gwenchana.. gwenchana.." Jawab Jongin tenang sambil memungut ponselnya yang baru saja terhempas dan akhirnya rusak. Ia lalu berdiri sambil mencoba membetulkan gadget kesayangannya itu namun tidak menyala.

"Maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku tidak melihatmu lewat saat keluar tadi. Dan ponselmu.. Maafkan aku, aku akan menggantinya tuan."

Gadis itu terus saja minta maaf dan berkata akan mengorbankan upahnya bekerja di club ini sebagai ganti rugi atas rusaknya ponsel milik Jongin itu. Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis itu lalu melihat kearahnya.

"Tidak perlu, nona. Kau tidak perlu.." Seketika ucapan Jongin terputus saat melihat gadis yang menabraknya itu.

"Kau.. Bukankah kau.."

Yap ! Gadis yang menabrak Jongin itu adalah Baekhyun. Wah.. Kesialan beruntun bagi Baekhyun bertemu Jongin disini. Baekhyun pun terkejut, ternyata pria yang ditabraknya itu adalah pria yang sama dengan yang ia lihat tadi sore. Pria itu bersama pria satu lagi mengejarnya saat setelah insiden 'kaleng' itu terjadi.

"Wah.. Beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu, Nona 'Pencuri Sepatu'. Kau benar-benar membuat temanku Chan... Hmmppff..." _Kesialan bagiku pria tengik !_ batin Baekhyun seketika membekap mulut Jongin dengan tangannya karena takut orang-orang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ssssttt.. Hey pantat panci, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Jika sampai Boss-ku tau dia pasti akan melemparku dari sini. Jadi jaga bicaramu dan selesaikan ini baik-baik." Ujar Baekhyun masih membekap mulut Jongin.

"Hmmmppfft.. Kembalikan sepa..Hummppfftt..." Jawab Jongin berusaha bicara meski mulutnya sudah dibekap dengan tangan Baekhyun. Tangannya sempat berhasil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya tadi namun Baekhyun kembali membekapnya dan kali ini lebih rapat.

"Ah.. Sepatu ? Hahaha.. Ya ya baiklah, hitam. Hmm.. Maksudku, pria berkulit gelap. Aku akan mengembalikan sepatu temanmu itu. Aku tidak berniat mencurinya tadi, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran setelah melemparkan sepatu 'raksasa'nya itu padaku." Ujar Baekhyun meluruskan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jongin.

"HEY, AKU TIDAK HITAM DAN GELAP!" Bentak Jongin tiba-tiba tidak terima.

"Lalu? Kurang cerah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Hissshh.. Kau ini benar-benar. Panggil aku Jongin."

"Baiklah Jongin-ssi. Aku akan mengembalikan sepatu temanmu itu padamu. Dan tolong jika nanti kau bertemu dengannya sampaikan juga maafku atas kejadian sore tadi. Tapi bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku selesai bekerja? Karena pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Oh, jadi kau bekerja disini. Baiklah, aku bisa menunggu. Oiya, apa setelah ini kau akan masuk ke ruangan itu?" Tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk ruang VIP nomor 2.

"Hmm.. Wae?" Baekhyun mengaggukkan kepalanya dan bertanya balik.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja sampaikan maafmu langsung padanya. Temanku Chanyeol itu berada disana."

"MWOOO?"

* * *

 **BETWEEN US**

* * *

Krieett...

"HAH AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA ! DARI MANA SAJA KAU? DAN DIMANA PELAYANNYA? SIAL SEKALI. KALIAN SUDAH SANGAT MEMBUATKU KESAL DENGAN MENUNGGU LAMA. BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT PARK CHANYEOL MENUNGGU !" Baru saja Jongin membuka pintu, ia sudah harus disambut dengan teriakan murka dari Chanyeol. Jongin sama sekali tidak terkejut. Jongin malah membayangkan ada efek api di tubuh temannya itu dan menertawakannya dalam hati. Sementara itu Baekhyun masih mematung didepan mengondisikan jantungnya yang dari tadi berdetak tidak karuan. Baekhyun benar-benar takut. Ditambah ia mendengar suara pria itu membentak Jongin dengan sangat kasar. Ia jadi semakin merinding.

"Hey tenanglah, bung. Aku sudah disini. Dan jangan bersikap possesif seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, kawan. Hahahaha.." Goda Jongin tidak terpengaruh oleh amarah Chanyeol yang meledak-ledak itu. Ia bahkan sempat menertawainya.

"Oiya, pelayanmu juga sudah datang. Kau jangan memarahinya ya. Dia sudah datang sejak tadi. Aku lah yang menyebabkan dia terlambat karena mengajaknya mengobrol terlebih dulu sebelum masuk kesini. Hey kecil, masuklah. Jangan takut." Sambung Jongin lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk. Baekhyun pun akhirnya segera masuk dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku tuan, aku.."

"Woo.. woo.. woo.. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah pantas bagimu meminta maaf padaku dengan wajah seperti itu? Kenapa kau menutup wajahmu dengan nampan?" Sahut Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah aneh pelayan dihadapannya ini.

"Wahahahaha... Maaf aku lupa mengatakan padamu, Chanyeol. Pelayan ini baru saja terkena alergi. Wajahnya dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah. Itu sebabnya tadi kami lama mengobrol. Kami membahasnya, dia takut kau akan merasa geli dan jijik saat melihatnya. Jadi aku menyuruhnya menutup wajahnya itu dengan nampan. Tapi kau tenang saja, Chanyeol. Dia tidak seburuk itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat cantik."

Oo.. O.. Jongin kelepasan. Niatnya menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari amarah Chanyeol malah membuat Chanyeol penasaran sekarang. Demi Tuhan, jika saja Baekhyun tidak dalam posisi ini. Sudah tamat riwayat Jongin ditangannya.

"Kalau kau sedang sakit kenapa kau bekerja? Dan apa tidak ada pelayan lain yang bisa menggantikanmu? Kemari, duduklah disebelahku. Aku ingin melihat separah apa alergimu. Aku bisa memberikanmu uang untuk berobat dan mempercantik dirimu lagi."

"Ahh.. tidak perlu tuan, sebentar lagi juga sembuh. Aku sudah minum obat alergi tadi." Jawab Baekhyun pandai berbohong.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku melihatnya saja. Aku penasaran, apa efeknya sama denganku saat alergi? Aku juga punya alergi. Aku alergi terhadap udang." Karena rasa penasarannya Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. _Oh tidak.. Selamatkan aku Tuhan._ Doa Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol semakin dekat. _T_ _idak_. _Jangan mendekat lagi, kumohooonnn..._

PLAAAKK! Oh tidak, Baekhyun memperparah keadaan. Spontan Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol dengan nampan ditangannya itu. Ia tidak sengaja, lagi. Ia terlalu ketakutan saat jaraknya dengan Chanyeol tinggal selangkah lagi.

"YAKK ! APA YANG KAU LAK.."

"KAU !"

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku tuan. Aku tidak senga..."

"BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU? DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINIIII !" Tamatlah sudah, Baekhyun sudah tertangkap basah. Bodoh sekali dia. Kenapa dia selalu saja spontan berbuat onar setiap bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pasrah. Chanyeol pasti akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Kau membuatku sangat ketakutan tadi, tanganku refleks. Dan tentu saja aku disini, aku sedang bekerja."

"DASAR GADIS SIALAN! BERANINYA KAU MENJAWABKU!"

"HHAAA... Kenapa orang-orang selalu saja seenaknya ? Sebentar mereka bertanya padaku, sebentar mereka melarangku menjawab, sebentar mereka bertanya lagi, dan saat aku tidak menjawab mereka kembali membentakku. Ayo, bertanyalah sekali lagi atau aku akan membantingmu !" Baekhyun mulai muak. Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah setelah berbuat kesalahan. Tidak lagi, CUKUP !

"Apa kau menantangku? Ayo, coba saja kalau kau berani. Tubuhmu yang kecil itu..." BRAKK ! Belum sempat Chanyeol meneruskan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah membantingnya hingga tersungkur dengan sekali hentakan saja. Langsung saja Baekhyun mengunci kedua tangan Chanyeol ke belakang dan menindihnya.

"Aakkhh... Hentikaaann.. Ini ssaaakkkiitt !"Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh melakukan itu padanya.

"AYO ! BENTAK AKU LAGI. KENAPA KAU BERHENTI? TUBUHMU SAJA YANG BESAR PADAHAL KAU INI HANYA BOCAH MANJA YANG ANGKUH."

"DASAR GADIS SIALAN! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU ATAU AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU PADA POLISI!"

"Oh.. Benarkah? Huuu.. Aku takuuutt..."

Sementara dua orang ini bertengkar, Jongin hanya duduk-duduk santai sambil meneguk segelas vodka milik Chanyeol. Sesekali ia tertawa, lalu kembali minum tanpa membantu temannya itu. Ia sangat senang dengan situasi seperti ini.

"AKU PASTI AKAN MELAPORKANMU SETELAH INI! KAU SUDAH MENCURI SEPATUKU TADI SORE, KAU JUGA MENIPUKU DENGAN ALERGI DI WAJAH JELEKMU ITU, KAU BAHKAN MENAMPAR DAN MEMBANTINGKU BARUSAN. AKU AKAN PASTIKAN KAU MEMBUSUK DIPENJARA SEUMUR HIDUPMU, JALANG. AAAKKKHHH..."

"APA KAU BILANG? JALANG? DASAR PRIA TIDAK TAU DIRI ! APA KAU SUDAH TIDAK BUTUH WANITA LAGI? BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN MEMOTONG PENISMU LALU MENYUMPALKANNYA PADA MULUT KOTORMU ITU SEKARANG!"

"HHHAAAA... TIDAK JANGAAANN.. AKU HANYA BERCANDA."

"Hehehe.. Kalau begitu katakan maaf padaku dengan manis lalu akan kulepaskan dirimu."

"MEMANGNYA KAU SIA.. AKKKHHH.. BAIKLAH MAAFKAN AKU TOLONG LEPASKAN AKUU.."

Mendengar permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun. Ia hampir tak bisa menahan tawa. Pria ini sungguh sangat menghiburnya malam ini. Kasihan sekali dia, dia pasti kesakitan karena Baekhyun mengerjainya habis-habisan. Baekhyun pun langsung melepaskan Chanyeol dan membantunya berdiri.

"LEPASKAN AKU ! DAN PERGI KAU DARI SINI SEBELUM AKU MEMBUATMU MENYESAL TELAH MELAKUKAN INI !"

"Hahahaha.. Ya ya baiklah, aku akan segera pergi jika kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku."

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU ! PERGI ! " Bentak Chanyeol mengusir Baekhyun. Yang diusir masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Tolong, jangan rindu padaku. Aku bisa saja muncul di mimpimu nanti malam." Goda Baekhyun sambil mengerlingkan mata kemudian berjalan menuju pintu hendak keluar.

"Ah, Jongin-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih telah membantuku tadi. Dan jangan lupa temui aku untuk mengambil sepatu sebelah milik bayi besar ini ya." Ucap Baekhyun berhenti sejenak saat berpamitan dengan Jongin.

"Dan kau... Sampai bertemu lagi, Chanyeol-ssi. Hmmm. Oh tidak, jangan. Kita jangan bertemu lagi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi jodohmu kelak. Atau.. Mungkin saja malah kau yang berharap jadi jodohku setelah ini. Hahahaha." Goda Baekhyun lagi melihat raut wajah kesal Chanyeol setelah dibantingnya tadi.

"DALAM MIMPIMU, GADIS BRENGSEK !"

"Hahahahaha. Ya baiklah, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu gadis kecil. Oiya aku lupa bertanya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin sebelum Baekhyun keluar.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN."

* * *

Hari semakin malam, tapi club semakin dipenuhi pengunjung. Alunan musik dan sorot lampu juga masih menghibur peminatnya. Sementara di sudut club, tampak Baekhyun sedang bersantai menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Baekhyun merogoh saku ranselnya, tapi tidak menemukan benda yang dicari. Kemana perginya? Baekhyun terlihat sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Tapi tak lama ia berhenti dan wajahnya menjadi murung. Ia sepertinya lupa.

"Mencari ini?"

"Kris? Dimana kau.."

"Hey.. Sejak kapan kau mulai murung saat benda ini hilang oh? Kau belajar menjadi perokok berat sekarang? Baek, merokok sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan ini. Katakan padaku, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kris saat menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa rokok itu ada padanya dan bukannya hilang.

Kris mulai menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia sering memergoki Baekhyun merokok bahkan melihatnya kuat minum menghabiskan 1 botol alkohol dengan kadar yang lumayan tinggi. Kris tau Baekhyun sedang frustasi saat ini. Meski begitu ia tidak suka dengan cara Baekhyun menyiksa dirinya.

"Kriiss.. Kembalikan padaku dan berhentilah mengoceh. Aku sedang tidak 'mood' sekarang."

"Kiss me first." Goda Kris.

"Krisss... Kenapa kau jadi sejahat itu?" Baekhyun tampak makin bersedih sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin rokoknya kembali.

"Don't get me wrong, sweety. I just want you to stop now. Even if you act like you want to die, i never give it back. And don't try to persuade me." Ujar Kris sambil membelai rambut merah Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa cinta. Baekhyun sudah seperti adik bagi Kris, beegitupula Baekhyun juga sudah menganggap Kris seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Kris menang. Baekhyun berhenti merengek. Baekhyun lalu memeluk Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Ia sangat suka cara Kris memanjakannya atau bahkan saat memarahinya. Kris melakukan itu semata-mata untuk kebaikannya, dan Baekhyun sudah paham.

"Ehmm.. Apa aku mengganggu kalian sekarang?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang mengganggu kemesraan kakak dan adik ini.

"Jongin? Oh tidak, tentu tidak. Ada apa? Apa kau ada perlu denganku?" Dan seseorang itu adalah Jongin. Lalu Kris kembali bertanya kepadanya.

"Ah tidak, Kris. Bukan. Aku ada perlu dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya." Jawab Jongin tidak bermaksud mengusir.

"Baekhyun? Oh tentu saja, apa kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"

"Sudah. Kami bahkan sebelumnya sudah pernah bertemu."

"Oh.. Begitu ya. Baiklah akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua. Dan jangan maca-macam padanya, Jongin. Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup."

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah Kris. Wah.. Kau possesif sekali ternyata saat sedang berpacaran."

Mendengar hal itu Kris hanya tertawa dan langsung meninggalkan dua insan yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu itu. Walau begitu, Kris tetap mengawasi mereka berdua dari jauh. Ia hanya takut temannya itu berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun meski ia sudah sangat mengenal temannya itu dengan sangat baik. Tapi, apa salahnya? Manusia bisa berubah kapan saja jika sedang 'tertarik' pada sesuatu yang ia sangat inginkan, dan bisa melakukan apa saja.

"Ini.." Ujar Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan sepatu sebelah milik Chanyeol.

"Ah, apa?"

"Bukankah kau kemari ingin mengambil ini?"

"A.. Ah.. Iya k-kau benar." Sejak kapan Jongin mulai gagap seperti itu? Dia tidak gagap, dia hanya sedikit gugup. Baekhyun memang sangat cantik, pria mana yang tidak menyukainya? Ada, hanya 1. Park Chanyeol-lah pria itu.

"Iya aku kemari memang ingin mengambil ini. Dan aku kesini juga ingin minta maaf padamu atas perilaku Chanyeol terhadapmu tadi. Dia tidak bermaksud kasar padamu, atau bahkan lancang memanggilmu jalang dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya pribadinya sangat baik, hanya saja..."

"Hahahaha. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Jongin-ssi. Aku bisa mengerti. Lagipula, aku senang bisa mengerjainya tadi. Jadi kau santai saja."

"Wah.. Kau baik sekali, Baekhyun-ssi. Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku sendiri akan sakit hati saat Chanyeol mengataiku yang tidak-tidak. Tapi baguslah karena itu kau. Terima kasih sudah memahami temanku Chanyeol."

"Sama-sama, Jongin-ssi. Aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah membantuku tadi. Oiya, aku berjanji akan mengganti ponselmu, Jongin-ssi. Tapi tentunya tidak untuk saat ini karena aku belum mendapatkan gajiku untuk bulan ini. Dan kelihatannya itu ponsel mahal, kan? Berapa harganya?"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku masih punya banyak dirumah. Dan yang rusak tadi, itu ponsel murah. Jadi kau santai saja ya.."

"Ah tidak, tidak tidak. Aku pasti akan menggantinya sekalipun itu tidak ada harganya bagimu. Aku yang sudah membuatnya rusak dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku itu. Tolong mengertilah." Ujar Baekhyun semakin tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Atau.. Kau bisa menggantinya dengan hal lain."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mulai bingung sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Jongin katakan padanya? Hal lain seperti apa?

"Iya, hal yang lain. Kau bisa menebus ponselku dengan hal lain jadi kau tak perlu menebusnya dengan uang atau ponsel yang baru."

"Memangnya hal lain apa itu?"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **NB : Hai hai.. Ketemu lagi. Pada kangen aku gak ? Enggak ? Aduh kasian bener.. Hahaha nggak masalah. Aku tetep berterima kasih pada readers sekalian yang masih bersedia membaca, memberikan review, mem-follow bahkan menunggu cerita ini update. Thank you so much.. :* :* :***

 **Baca review kalian bikin aku semangat bahkan ketawa-ketawa sendiri lho. Ini kenapa pada penasaran semua sih sama Siwon ? Sabar dong.. Masih rahasia nih ceritanya. Gak seru dong kalau aku yang beri tau. Ada yang tanya ada konflik ortu apa enggak ? Hmm.. Enaknya gimana ? Hahahaha.. ikutin terus aja ya kelanjutannya gimana. Pokoknya, berdasarkan dari review teman-teman, aku berusaha untuk nggak mengecewakan kalian lah. Terus tinjau ceritaku, tulis review barang kali aku bikin kesalahan entah typo atau jalan ceritanya kurang memuaskan.**

 **Dan satu lagi, kebanyakan readers pada ngeluh karena ceritanya kurang panjang. Aduh.. Maaf banget ya. Habis aku bikin ceritanya malem-malem sih habis pulang kuliah jadi ya sambil sepet-sepet gitu bikinnya. Kalau pagi juga aku harus kerja jadi waktu untuk nulis gak ada. Tapi aku usahain panjang ya setelah ini. Nunggu selesai UAS baru deh puanjaaaaangggg.. Duh sepanjang apa sih mintanya ? Hahahaha.. Ah mulai deh ambigunya.**

 **Wkwkwkwk.. Sekian. Bye..**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY**

Menjadi putri seorang pelacur adalah takdir yang membuat Baekhyun hancur dan membenci ayahnya. Begitu pula ia tak ingin menggantungkan hidupnya pada pria manapun. Lalu takdir juga selalu mempertemukannya dengan Park Chanyeol, putra pengusaha kaya raya yang angkuh dan menyebalkan. Bagaimana Baekhyun menanggapi semua ini ?

 **SEBELUMNYA..**

"Wah.. Kau baik sekali, Baekhyun-ssi. Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku sendiri akan sakit hati saat Chanyeol mengataiku yang tidak-tidak. Tapi baguslah karena itu kau. Terima kasih sudah memahami temanku Chanyeol."

"Sama-sama, Jongin-ssi. Aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah membantuku tadi. Oiya, aku berjanji akan mengganti ponselmu, Jongin-ssi. Tapi tentunya tidak untuk saat ini karena aku belum mendapatkan gajiku untuk bulan ini. Dan kelihatannya itu ponsel mahal, kan? Berapa harganya?"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku masih punya banyak dirumah. Dan yang rusak tadi, itu ponsel murah. Jadi kau santai saja ya.."

"Ah tidak, tidak tidak. Aku pasti akan menggantinya sekalipun itu tidak ada harganya bagimu. Aku yang sudah membuatnya rusak dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku itu. Tolong mengertilah." Ujar Baekhyun semakin tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Atau.. Kau bisa menggantinya dengan hal lain."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mulai bingung sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Jongin katakan padanya? Hal lain seperti apa?

"Iya, hal yang lain. Kau bisa menebus ponselku dengan hal lain jadi kau tak perlu menebsnya dengan uang atau ponsel yang baru."

"Memangnya hal lain apa itu?"

.

.

 **BETWEEN US**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Di depan club, tampak Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepan mobilnya menunggu Jongin. Ia masih saja terngiang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan akhirnya membuat Chanyeol menggerutu. Ia bersumpah tidak ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Mulai muncul kebencian pada diri Chanyeol. Ia merasa dipermalukan tadi. Meski hanya Jongin yang melihatnya tetap saja ia tidak terima. Jongin pasti akan menganggap dirinya lemah setelah ini.

Rintik-rintik hujan sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Tapi langit masih terlihat kelabu. Tidak tampak bintang-bintang disana. Langit seakan mengerti betapa buruknya suasana hati Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol paling tidak suka dianggap lemah. Apalagi jika lawannya itu adalah perempuan. Ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak sekarang. Jangan sebut namanya Park Chanyeol jika tidak bisa melakukan apapun demi harga diri dan untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Mereka yang mencari masalah dengannya dipastikan akan menanggung akibatnya.

Sementara itu, Jongin masih berada didalam club bersama Baekhyun. Dirinya membuat Baekhyun jadi semakin penasaran sekarang. Tampak dari wajahnya, Jongin agak ragu mengatakan keinginannya. Ia masih saja bungkam saat Baekhyun bertanya padanya.

"Hey, ayolah. Katakan padaku apa yang kau minta sebagai gantinya? Kau tidak perlu ragu, aku akan mengabulkannya jika aku mampu."

"Hmm.. A-aku takut kau marah, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Memangnya apa yang kau minta sampai-sampai bisa membuatku marah hmm?"

"Aku ingin minta no.. Aku ingin minta nomor ponselmu."

"Ha? Apa? Yak! Kenapa begitu saja kau lama sekali mengatakannya? Hahaha tentu saja aku bisa memberikannya." Baekhyun semakin tertawa melihat wajah Jongin mulai merah sekarang karena menahan malu. Tentu saja itu terdengar lucu bagi Baekhyun. Dan disebrang sana, Kris memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini sedang tertawa-tawa. Baekhyun sudah tidak murung lagi, syukurlah. Tapi melihat Baekhyun ceria dan itu karena Jongin, Kris 'sedikit' iri.

"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya?" Gerutu Kris.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian Jongin berjalan keluar dari club menuju parkiran. Chanyeol pasti akan memarahinya lagi karena menunggu lama. Lama mengenal Chanyeol, membuat Jongin sudah biasa memprediksi reaksi Chanyeol terhadapnya di setiap kesempatan. Chanyeol sudah didepannya sekarang, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Chanyeol hanya diam, melihatnya sebentar dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu duduk di belakang meski temannya itu yang menyetir mobil. Meski sudah berteman lama, tapi keangkuhan Chanyeol membuatnya masih merasa berbeda status dengan Jongin.

Tapi kali ini Chanyeol memilih duduk disamping Jongin. Entah ada apa dengannya. Tanpa banyak bertanya Jongin pun segera masuk dan melaju pulang. Diperjalanan Chanyeol masih saja diam. Ia tidak telihat marah atau murung. Ekspresinya datar dan itu membuat Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?"

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu?"

"..."

"Hey, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu tadi, sungguh."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Fokuslah menyetir."

"Kau marah padaku atau gadis itu? Sudahlah Chanyeol, lupakan saja. Dia tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Dia hanya mengajakmu bersenang-senang. Dan apa kau memperhatikannya, Chanyeol? Wajah dan tubuhnya? Fiiiuuu.. Bukankah dia sangat cantik? "

"Hmm"

"Yak! Aku serius. Bukankah dia tidak kalah cantiknya dengan wanita-wanita terkenal yang pernah kau tiduri?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya barusan membuatmu seketika buta? Dia tidak lebih dari seorang wanita penghibur yang bekerja di club. Dia tidak cukup cantik dan apa kau tidak lihat postur tubuhnya yang kecil itu? Tingginya bahkan hanya sampai sekitar dadaku." Ujar Chanyeol mulai berkomentar. Kenapa temannya itu jadi membangga-banggakan gadis itu sekarang? Dia baru beberapa jam yang lalu mengenal gadis itu.

"Justru itu, dia terlihat imut dan mungil."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ha? A.. A-apa?

"Aku bertanya apa kau menyukai gadis itu? Kau terus saja membicarakannya sejak tadi."

"Ah.. Entahlah. Aku baru mengenalnya dan menurutku dia gadis yang baik. Dia cukup menarik. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengannya?"

"Tentu saja gadis sialan itu bukan tipeku."

"Eeeii.. Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu itu. Bisa saja suatu hari nanti kau malah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Jatuh cinta? Cinta bukanlah kebutuhan, Jongin. Wanita diciptakan untuk melayani pria, dan itu memang sudah seharusnya. Nafsulah yang merupakan kebutuhan. Tanpa nafsu kau tidak akan bisa lahir ke dunia ini. Lagi pula dia bukan seleraku, jadi jika kau berminat silahkan saja."

"Hahahahaha, pegang kata-katamu itu ya. Oiya, hidangan penutupmu sudah sampai di apartment. Apa kau ingin aku langsung mengantarmu kesana?"

"Tidak. Batalkan saja. Aku ingin pulang kerumah sekarang."

"Haissh.. Kau mulai lagi."

* * *

Pagi menelan malam. Hari ini cuaca di Seoul terlihat cerah. Begitupula Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap berangkat ke kantor berharap hari ini akan jadi lebih baik dari kemarin. Hari ini hari yang sibuk karena seharian penuh Chanyeol harus menemui banyak klien dan mengajak mereka bekerja sama. Tentunya dia tidak ingin ada kesalahan sekecil apapun saat ini.

"Tok.. Tokk.. Tok..."

"Masuk saja."

"Tuan, sarapan anda sudah siap."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera turun."

"Ah.. maaf Tuan. Baru saja Tuan Jongin menelpon, dia ingin aku menyampaikan padamu bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemputmu pagi ini. Jadi.."

"Sialan! Apa-apaan ini? Dia bahkan tidak langsung menelponku. Si hitam itu pasti... Hasshh." Terlihat Chanyeol mulai menggerutu sendirian.

"Kau boleh pergi, Minri."

Seketika pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi. Chanyeol sudah kehilangan selera makannya. Ia kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya dan menuju ke garasi. Jika hari ini Jongin tidak bisa mengantarnya maka dia akan berangkat sendiri tanpa supir. Ia harus segera berangkat jika tidak ibunya akan memaksa supir mengantarnya dan Chanyeol tidak suka itu.

Supir-supir Chanyeol selama ini tidak pernah bisa merahasiakan apa saja dari ibunya itu. Entah merahasiakan Chanyeol yang suka pergi ke club malam, mengajak seoarang wanita jalang ke apartment-nya, dan aktifitas buruknya yang lain. Bahkan meski Chanyeol sering memberikan tip tutup mulut, tetap saja mulut-mulut supirnya itu lebih tunduk pada Ibunya. Dan saat mengetahui itu semua sudah bisa dipastikan keesokan hari Chanyeol tidak akan keluar rumah seharian karena sakit telinga.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu Jongin. Kau pasti akan pergi membeli bunga atau hadiah untuk gadis sialan itu dan mengunjungi rumahnya. BRAK!" Celoteh Chanyeol memasuki mobil lalu menutup pintu mobil keras-keras. Sudah cukup terlambat untuk meeting dan ini semua karena lama menunggu Jongin.

* * *

 **BETWEEN US**

* * *

Ting Tong.. Ting Tong..

"Baekhyuunn... Baekhyun cepat buka pintunya ada tamu. Jika sampai aku yang buka kau akan tau akibatnya. BAEKHYUUUNN!"

"KAU SAJA YANG BUKA BYUN HEECUL! AKU SEDANG MANDI!"

"Dasar anak tidak tau diri. Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh orang tua seenaknya."

Heecul dengan malas berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Matanya yang sayu setelah bangun tidur seketika terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda tampan berdiri dihadapannya membawa bunga dan banyak bingkisan. _Siapa pemuda ini? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?_ Batin Heecul.

"Hmm.. Maaf nyonya, apa benar ini rumah Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan singkat Heecul.

"A.. A-ah.. Itu benar. Baekhyun adalah putriku. Anda siapa? Dan kenapa anda membawa banyak bingkisan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mencium tangan ibu baekhyun. Ia kemudian memberikan bunga itu kepada Heecul dan mulai memperkenalkan diri,

"Perkenalkan nyonya, namaku Kim Jongin. Aku adalah teman Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Jawab Jongin ramah lalu membungkuk pada Heecul.

"Aku datang kemari ingin menemui Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun ada dirumah?" Sambung Jongin.

"Oh.. Tentu saja ada. Putriku itu sangat malas. Tidak mungkin dia beranjak dari rumah sepagi ini. Dia itu seperti burung hantu yang beraktifitas di malam hari. Mari, silahkan masuk. Baekhyun sedang mandi." Ujar Heecul sambil mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk.

Jongin pun segera masuk dengan membawa pula bingkisan-bingkisan miliknya untuk Baekhyun. Jongin sedikit terperangah. Dari luar rumah Baekhyun terlihat kecil, namun setelah masuk ternyata ia salah duga. Interior rumah Baekhyun sangat indah dan tidak terlihat sekecil itu. Mungkin itu karena rumah Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak perabotan. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya Baekhyun dan ibunya sangat rajin membersihkan dan menghias rumahnya. Jadi meskipun sederhana rumah ini terasa begitu nyaman.

Kemudian mata Jongin tertuju pada foto-foto yang memenuhi dinding ruang tamu. Foto-foto itu adalah foto-foto Baekhyun dari kecil sampai sekarang. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat masih sama sejak kecil, tetap cantik dan tentu saja mungil. Tapi kebanyakan dari foto itu adalah foto Baekhyun bersama ibunya. Jongin sedikit mengernyikan dahinya heran. _Kenapa mereka tidak memajang foto ayahnya juga?_ Tanya Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin kemudian duduk di sofa setelah dipersilahkan duduk lalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Kemudian matanya kembali tertuju pada sesuatu, yaitu kulkas. Tidak ada yang spesial dari kulkas itu hanya saja terdapat banyak catatan-catatan kecil di atasnya. Mulai dari kertas kuning bertuliskan **"** _ **Ibu, aku mungkin baru akan pulang di pagi hari. Jangan lupa kau sudah berjanji membuatkanku Spaghetti lagi untuk sarapan. Dan tolong jangan terlalu manis seperti kemarin, sungguh aku sedang dalam proses diet bu. –Baekhyun, putri ibu yang cantik**_ **-"**. Lalu beralih ke catatan di kertas berwarna hijau **"** _ **Ibu, aku membelikanmu krim pagi dan malam untukmu. Ku letakkan didalam kulkas. Dengar, krim itu kubeli sangat mahal. Bayangkan, separuh gajiku bu! Tentu saja agar kulitmu cantik dan bersinar seperti kulitku ini. Aku tau bu, aku memang lebih cantik dari ibu. Jadi karena itulah aku berbagi resep kecantikan. Jika berhasil, gantian ibu ya yang belikan. –Baekhyun, putri ibu yang menawan-** d_an masih banyak lagi catatan-catan kecil disana.

Jongin kemudian tertawa kecil. Tampak sekali Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat menyayangi ibunya. Tapi, Jongin masih penasaran dimana ayah Baekhyun. Apa ayah Baekhyun sudah meninggal? Jika iya, mungkin karena itulah Baekhyun bekerja di club dan tinggal di rumah yang kecil ini.

"Jongin-ssi. Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kusajikan untukmu." Ujar Heecul datang membawa jus jeruk di atas nampan.

"Ah.. Tidak perlu repot-repot nyonya aku hanya ingin menemui Baekhyun. Dan jika boleh, aku ingin meminta izinmu untuk mengajak Baekhyun keluar sebentar."

"Tentu saja boleh, asal kau tidak macam-macam dengan putriku itu aku mengizinkanmu. Dan tolong jaga dia selama kalian keluar."

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi. Ia ingin melihat siapa tamunya.

 _Kim Jongin? Mau apa dia kesini?_ Baekhyun segera menuju ruang tamu dan bergabung dengan Jongin dan ibunya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi mereka terlihat sudah akrab.

"Jongin-ssi"

"Oh hai, Baekhyun. Maaf aku datang kesini pagi-pagi. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Sesungguhnya tidak. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan darimana kau tau tempat tinggalku? Kau bahkan belum menghubungiku, bukan?"

"Ahh.. Iya maaf. Aku kesini ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menemuimu tapi ibumu bilang di pagi hari kau tidak ada aktifitas selain tidur. Jadi aku pikir ingin mengajakmu keluar agar kau tidak bosan dirumah. Dan.. aku tau rumahmu dari Kris." Terang Jongin dengan jelas.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku ganti pakaian dulu. Ah tunggu! Apa semua bingkisan ini untukku? Terima kasih Jongin-ssi kau baik sekali.." Baekhyun sangat senang. Jongin membawakannya banyak bingkisan. Mulai dari peralatan kosmetik, tas, pakaian, sepatu dan masih banyak lagi. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mau memberikannya hadiah sebanyak itu dan semuanya merupakan kebutuhannya. Baekhyun pun lalu bergelayut manja pada Jongin dan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi.

Jongin tak kalah senangnya karena Baekhyun senang dengan pemberiannya. Jongin benar-benar bisa melihat itu dari cara Baekhyun antusias membuka semua bingkisan pemberiannya dan membawa lari mereka semua ke kamar. Baekhyun tampak seperti gadis kecil yang kegirangan setelah mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunnya. _Apa Baekhyun selalu seperti itu?_ Jongin hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum sendiri.

* * *

Sementara itu di kantor, Chanyeol benar-benar sibuk. Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya. Sejak perusahaan Park Unit Enterprise dipercayakan ayahnya kepadanya, sejak itulah Chanyeol memiliki hak dan kewajiban penuh atasnya. Perusahaan itu besar bukan tanpa kerja keras. Kakeknya memulai semua ini dari nol dan menjadikan semua ini bisa ayah dan dirinya nikmati dengan mudah. Mereka hanya tinggal meneruskan atau jika bisa menjadikannnya lebih baik.

Chanyeol adalah anak bungsu di keluarganya tapi entah kenapa ayahnya malah mempercayakan tugas ini kepadanya bukan pada Yixing atau Sehun. Mungkin karena Yixing adalah perempuan jadi tidak mungkin ayah memberikannya tugas mengelola perusahaan. Ayahnya pasti berpikir Yixing lebih baik mengurus Jumyeon dan keluarganya.

Lalu, Sehun. Sehun juga kakaknya. Sehun sangat cerdas. Sehun bahkan masuk kategori lulusan terbaik universitas ekonomi di Kanada. Apa yang kurang dari otak Sehun dibandingkan dengannya yang hanya lulusan universitas Korea? Itupun dia bukan termasuk yang terbaik. Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih mempertanyakannya. Entahlah.. Saat ini Chanyeol tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat bangga ayahnya dan tentu saja keluarga besarnya. Ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan kakeknya. Ia benar-benar ingin memajukan bisnis ini dan membuat nama perusahaan semakin besar.

"Tok.. Tokk.. Tok.. Permisi Tuan Park. Ada berkas-berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani segera."

"Masuklah hana, bawa kemari berkasnya."

Lee Hana adalah sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol. Ia termasuk bagian dari perusahaan hanya saja ia diutus pribadi oleh Chanyeol untuk mengurus, meneliti dan memperbaiki revisi berkas-berkas yang datang dari sekretaris umum perusahaan. Hanya itu. Hana dipilih karena cerdas, cekatan dan terampil. Hana juga sangat teliti dan disiplin terhadap pekerjaannya. Disamping itu, Hana juga dipilih Chanyeol karena tubuhnya yang proposional dan seksi tentu saja.

"Letakkan saja disitu dan mendekatlah." Pinta Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Hana dari atas hingga bawah.

Sempurna. Begitulah pandangan Chanyeol terhadap Hana. Karena menurutnya, Hana tidak hanya berbekal tubuh indah namun juga otak yang cemerlang. Chanyeol merasa Hana cukup ideal dan termasuk dalam kriteria kekasih idamannya. Chanyeol sebelumnya pernah menaruh hati pada Hana saat pertama kali Hana bekerja padanya. Hanya saja tak lama setelah mengenal Hana, Chanyeol cukup menyesal. Hana tak hanya bersanding pada Chanyeol namun juga pengusaha-pengusaha lainnya. Bahkan ia pernah memergoki Hana sedang bersama Sehun di club malam.

"Apa kau lelah, Tuan? Hari ini jadwalmu sangat padat. Aku kasihan melihatmu bekerja begitu keras." Tanya Hana berjalan menghampiri kursi Chanyeol lalu duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hana jika Chanyeol meminta ia untuk menemaninya di sela-sela pekerjaannya. Hana kemudian meraih kotak tissue di meja Chanyeol dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku lelah. Kenapa kau bertanya saat kau sudah tau? Tapi berkat kau, setidaknya aku bisa mengatasinya." Jawab Chanyeol seketika mencium tengkuk Hana dan membuat Hana kegelian. Disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol mengelus paha Hana lembut. Paha mulus yang terpampang jelas karena saat ini hana menggunakan pakaian terusan ketat berwarna hitam yang panjangnya bahkan tidak sampai menutupi pahanya.

"Jangan disini, Tuan. Kita sedang di kantor." Ujar Hana tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan menghentikan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas pahanya sekarang.

"Bukankah untuk ini juga kau ku pekerjakan? Hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mulai ketus. Ia sangat benci ditolak saat hasratnya sudah menggebu-gebu. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun membuka paksa baju hana dengan menurunkan resleting pakaiannya. Tinggalah Hana dengan bra dan celana dalam saja. Tapi itu tidaklah lama karena setelah itu Chanyeol juga membuka keduanya. Tinggalah Hana tanpa seutas benang pun.

Awalnya Hana melakukan sedikit pemberontakan mengingat ia belum mengunci pintu ruangan Chanyeol tapi kemudian ia sudah tidak memperdulikan itu karena sekarang tubuhnya sudah terhimpit oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesak tubuh Hana menempel pada kaca ruangan. Hana bisa melihat pemandangan Seoul di hadapannya. Jika saja Perusahaan Chanyeol tidak menggunakan kaca film Oneway sudah bisa dipastikan tubuh Hana terekspos dari luar.

Dengan posisi berdiri, Chanyeol membuka kaki kanan Hana lalu menyandarkannya pada kursi kerjanya dan jari tengahnya langsung menelusuri lubang Hana dan mengoralnya.

"Aahh.. Tuaan Park.."

Hana mendesah tak karuan. Chanyeol terlihat senang. Hal yang paling ia sukai adalah membuat wanita tunduk padanya. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol bukan seorang pria yang hanya suka in dan out tapi juga menyenangkan para wanita. Baginya, dengan memberikan apa yang wanita inginkan terlebih dulu, wanita itu akan melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan dengan begitulah akan mudah bagi Chanyeol bercinta dengan seorang wanita hingga banyak ronde tanpa merasa lelah.

Chanyeol terus mengoral vagina hana hingga basah. Setelah lelah mengoral akhirnya Chanyeol pun berhenti sejenak untuk membuka lacinya dan meraih vibrator yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ada apa tuan? Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Hana saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia bahkan belum orgasme.

"Aku ingin memasangkan ini pada lubangmu." Jawab Chanyeol memasukan vibrator ke dalam vagina hana.

"Akhh.. Tuan sakit. Masukkan itu pelan-pelan."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Tahan sebentar." Chanyeol terus memaksa vibratornya masuk kedalam lubang dan setelah masuk ia segera membuat benda itu bergetar-getar. Hana yang masih menempel pada kaca bergerak tidak karuan. Sesuatu bergetar hebat di dalam miliknya dan rasanya sangat geli tapi nikmat. Chanyeol kemudian beranjak menuju sofa dan melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan. Tapi sebelum itu ia berjalan menuju pintu terlebih dulu untuk mengunci pintu.

"Aahh.. Tuann.. Nikmaatt... Ouuhh.."

"Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu secara percuma jika kau bisa orgasme setelah ini. Itu bukan vibrator murahan. Aku membelinya sangat mahal. Atau kau ingin aku menaikkan frekuensi getarannya? Vibrator itu bahkan bisa membuatmu orgasme hanya dalam hitungan detik."

"Tuaan.. Akkuuh ingiin milik... muuuhh"

Hana sudah diluar kendali. Ia bahkan sudah tidak kuat menahan vibratornya dengan berdiri. Tak lama Hana tersungkur tapi benda itu masih saja bergetar. Hana akan mencapai klimaksnya. Ia benar-benar akan keluar. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih pada posisi yang sama. Ia cukup terhibur melihat Hana sekarang sudah seperti cacing kepanasan. Tapi tak lama ponselnya berdering. Tertera nama Jongin disana. Jongin menelponnya.

"Hei brengsek ada apa? Kau sedang mengganggu kesenanganku." Tanya Chanyeol terganggu dengan panggilan Jongin.

"Ah maaf. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak kesal padaku karena tidak menjemputmu pagi tadi." Jawab Jongin di sebrang.

"Sudahlah, matikan telponnya. Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk."

"Kau sedang bermain? Ini masih pukul 11 Chanyeol, kau benar-benar hebat. Oh biar kudengar desahannya. Ow.. ow.. ow.. Apa itu suara Hana? Wah, sekrertarismu itu benar-benar hebat."

"Sudahlah, aku akan tutup ponselnya."

"Ah baiklah. Oiya, sekarang aku sedang mengajak Baekhyun ke kafe es krim. Apa kau ingin bergabung setelah ini? Tadi aku sudah bertanya pada Baekhyun dan dia tidak keberatan jika kau ikut serta bersama kami. Kafenya sedang sepi jadi sangat nyaman disini. Datanglah kesini dan aku akan menraktirmu."

"Mwo? Hah, sudah kuduga kau datang mengunjungi gadis itu. Tenang saja, kali ini aku menerima ajakanmu. Tanganku rasanya gatal ingin memberinya pelajaran atas insiden kemarin." Pip!

Chanyeol pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengambil jas. Hana sepertinya kelelahan. Dan dia sudah orgasme. Cairan putih dan bening berceceran di lantai. Chanyeol langsung mematikan alat itu dan menariknya keluar.

"Aku harus pergi. Apa kau sudah puas bermain-main dengan ini? Karena kau sudah mencapai klimaksmu. Aku menghadiahkan alat ini untukmu, ambilah."

"Tuan.. Kau bahkan belum memasukiku?" Tanya Hana dengan nada kelelahan.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak tertarik. Jongin menelponku, dan aku harus pergi. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa meluangkan waktu untuk ini lagi. Aku akan meniggalkan kunci serepnya disini dan aku akan menguncimu dari luar. Segera keluar jika kau sudah berbenah." Jawab Chanyeol lalu beranjak meninggalkan Hana yang masih terkapar.

"Oiya, jangan lupa bersihkan itu. Dan pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal bahkan baunya sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin orang berpikir macam-macam saat masuk ke ruanganku." Blam!

Hana merasa lelah dan kesal. Jika saja teman bosnya itu tidak menelpon, sudah pasti bosnya sudah memuaskannya.

* * *

Sweet Snow Cafe.

Ini pasti tempatnya. Chanyeol sudah tiba di depan kafe es krim yang Jongin katakan. Ia pun segera masuk dan mencari sosok temannya itu terlebih dulu.

"Chanyeol! Kemari." Teriak Jongin pada Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki kafe. Chanyeol yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri Jongin. Dan benar. Gadis itu bersamanya. Duduk menikmati es krim hingga cemomot di mulut bahkan sampai hidungnya. _Sungguh kekanakkan._ Batin Chanyeol.

"Hei, pelayan pesankan aku Mocca Ice Cream." Perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai terperangah. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Yang Chanyeol panggil pelayan adalah dirinya bukan pegawai kafe.

"Hei tiang listrik! Kau ini sedang bicara dengan siapa? Sepertinya kaca mata hitammu itu tidak tembus pandang. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat bukan aku pegawainya?"

"Bukankah di club kau adalah seorang pelayan? Dimanapun kau berada, statusmu dimataku tetaplah sama!"

"Oh? Begitu? Baiklah duduk disini ya Tuan Muda. Mocca Ice Cream-mu akan segera datang." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum tidak meyakinkan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hendak ia lakukan pada Chanyeol (lagi). Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun patuh padanya. Entah itu terpaksa atau karena Baekhyun ingin mengalah, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol kesal. Ia sungguh menyesal mengundang Chanyeol ikut bergabung. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti pembantunya.

Tak lama, Baekhyun datang membawa pesanan Chanyeol. Mocca Ice Cream. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membawakannya.

"Ini dia Mocca Ice Cream-mu." Ujar Baekhyun memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Eitss..." Baekhyun mulai menggoda Chanyeol dengan menarik kembali es krimnya saat Chanyeol hendak menerima es krim itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berikan es krimku!" Bentak Chanyeol merasa dipermainkan.

"Tunggu dulu. Jika kau ingin es krimmu. Syaratnya, kau harus memakannya sekali telan. Bagaimana?"

"APA? APA MAKSUDMU BRENGSEK? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!"

"Maksudku? Maksudku seperti ini!" Baekhyun lalu menyiramkan es krim itu ke wajah Chanyeol. Belum sempat Chanyeol bereaksi apa-apa, Jongin pun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera lari. Setelah ini kafe bisa dipastikan akan ambruk karena teriakan Chanyeol.

Melihat Jongin panik dan ketakutan, Baekhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat wajah Chanyeol penuh dengan es krim. Ia sungguh puas mengerjai Chanyeol. Jika saja Jongin tidak menariknya, sudah pasti Baekhyun akan lebih senang karena dia pasti akan lebih lama lagi memberikan Chanyeol pelajaran. Pria sombong itu memang harus diberikan sedikit sentuhan kecil agar sikapnya itu tidak kelewat batas.

"BRENGSSEEEKKKK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb :** Annyeong ! Mianhe cingu, lama ya update-nya? Ampuunn..1 bulan ini aku bener-bener sibuk. :'( Tapi tenang, dalam seminggu ini aku bakal update lagi Chapter 5. Jadi stay read Between Us ya. Untuk kritik dan saran, seperti biasa **REVIEW JUSEYO.. ^v^** Hayoo.. Banyak pembaca gelap niyee.. Ohokk.. Review dong, biar aku tau kalian suka atau gak, atau mau request" jalan cerita juga boleh. Gak papa lagi. Kali aja bisa aku sempil"in nanti. Wkwkwk.. Oiya makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Tetep support aku ya biar akunya semangat dan termotivasi untuk bikin cerita yang bagus buat kalian. Dan maaf untuk Chapter ini emang sedikit Chanbaeknya tapi nanti di Chapter 5 bakalan banyak dan seru abis. Nggak jamin sih soalnya tingkat humor kita beda-beda. Tapi diusahain menghibur kalian lah. Kiss Kiss :*


	5. Chapter 5

**SEBELUMNYA...**

"Ini dia Mocca Ice Cream-mu." Ujar Baekhyun memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Eitss..." Baekhyun mulai menggoda Chanyeol dengan menarik kembali es krimnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berikan es krimku!" Bentak Chanyeol merasa dipermainkan.

"Tunggu dulu. Jika kau ingin es krimmu. Syaratnya, kau harus memakannya sekali telan. Bagaimana?"

"APA? APA MAKSUDMU BRENGSEK? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!"

"Maksudku? Maksudku seperti ini!" Baekhyun lalu menyiramkan es krim ke wajah Chanyeol. Belum sempat Chanyeol bereaksi apa-apa, Jongin pun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera lari. Setelah ini kafe bisa dipastikan akan ambruk karena teriakan Chanyeol.

Melihat Jongin panik dan ketakutan, Baekhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat wajah Chanyeol penuh dengan es krim. Ia sungguh puas mengerjai Chanyeol. Jika saja Jongin tidak menariknya, sudah pasti Baekhyun akan lebih senang karena dia pasti akan lebih lama lagi memberikan Chanyeol pelajaran. Pria sombong itu memang harus diberikan sedikit sentuhan kecil agar sikapnya itu tidak kelewat batas.

"BRENGSSEEEKKKK!"

.

.

 **BETWEEN US**

.

 **Main Cast : PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN**

.

.

Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya. Saatnya Jongin mengantar Baekhyun kembali pulang. Meski tidak lama, Jongin merasa cukup senang bisa mengajak Baekhyun keluar. Hampir saja dia tidak fokus menyetir karena sebentar-sebentar memperhatikan Baekhyun. Sedang yang diperhatikan sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Bosan dengan kecanggungan di dalam mobil, Jongin pun akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Yang tadi itu menurutku terlalu berani."

"Ha? Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Apa kau masih kesal dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ahh.. Itu. Tidak juga. Kau lihat sendiri bukan, temanmu itu suka sekali memerintah orang. Aku bukan kau yang mau dijadikan budak olehnya. Hmm.. Boleh saja sih kalau dia membayarku. Ah, tapi. Aku akan menolak dengan keras jika dia ingin memperkerjakanku. Aku bisa gila. Hehehehe.."

"Aku? Budak Chanyeol?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Aku hanya membantunya sebagai teman, Baek. Aku tulus membantu Chanyeol."

"Dan apakah dia memperlakukanmu sebagai temannya?"

Jongin sedikit tersentak. Pertanyaan Baekhyun pun menjadi pertanyaan yang sama untuk dirinya. Apakah selama ini Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman atau seperti budak yang Baekhyun katakan? Selama ini Chanyeol yang ia kenal memang selalu memerintah dirinya, dan jika Jongin membuat kesalahan Chanyeol akan berteriak memakinya.

Baekhyun menunggu jawaban. Dilihatnya raut wajah Jongin terlihat bingung. Apa pertanyaannya salah? Apa pertanyaannya menyinggung? Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Jongin. Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Hahahaha.. Oiya, tolong berhenti sebentar di depan toko bunga yang itu ya?" Pinta Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah toko bunga pinggir jalan dengan nuansa biru langit.

"Kau ingin membeli bunga?" Tanya Jongin sambil memarkirkan mobilnya

"Hmm. Untuk ruang tamu dan kamarku. Bunga yang dirumah sudah layu. Kau mau ikut turun atau..."

"Aku ikut denganmu."

* * *

Soo's Flowers Cafe

Seorang wanita berparas cantik berperawakan lemah lembut tampak sedang sibuk merapikan bunga-bunga dalam pot. Kedatangan Baekhyun dan Jongin bahkan sampai tidak disadarinya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi. Wah..Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk hari ini sampai tidak menyambutku." Ujar Baekhyun menggoda sang pemilik toko.

"Aah.. Baekhyun-ssi ternyata kau. Maafkan aku, hari ini aku memang sedikit sibuk karena mendapat pesanan besar untuk acara pernikahan."

"Aigoo.. Sedikit sibuk? Ckckckck.. Sepertinya kedatanganku sekarang tidak tepat. Apa aku kembali nanti saja?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu. Silahkan masuk, kau ingin beli bunga apa?"

"Seperti biasanya saja"

"Baiklah, akan aku rangkaikan untukmu. Ngomong-ngomong, yang di belakangmu itu.. Apa dia kekasihmu? Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya."

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa. Kyungsoo-ssi perkenalkan ini temanku Jongin, Jongin ini Kyungsoo. Jangan salah sangka, kami hanya teman hahaha.." Jongin yang hanya dianggap teman oleh Baekhyun pun langsung menyalami Kyungsoo sambil melotot ke arah Baekhyun karena tidak terima dianggap sebagai 'hanya teman'. Baekhyun hanya cekikikan memberi isyarat pada Jongin ' _Memangnya kau ini ingin dianggap apa?_ '. Jongin cemberut setelahnya.

Melihat tingkah kedua orang di hadapannya Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya jika saja Ia bisa berteman baik dengan mereka. Selama ini Ia bisa dibilang kesepian karena tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya sudah tiada sejak Ia duduk dibangku SMP. Ia lalu dirawat oleh paman bibinya yang memang membuka usaha bunga di tempat Ia bekerja sekarang. Tapi tak lama keduanya pun ikut menyusul kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Ia akhirnya yang meneruskan usaha bunga milik paman bibinya itu sendirian karena paman bibinya tidak memiliki anak dan Kyungsoo tidak kenal kerabat lain selain mereka.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali, sepertinya kalian sudah berteman lama ya.. Yasudah, aku akan merangkai pesananmu terlebih dulu, Baekhyun-ssi. Kalian bisa menunggu sambil duduk disana." Ujar Kyungsoo ramah.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Oiya, bisakah mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Baekhyun saja? Kita sudah kenal lama, bukan? Tapi entah kenapa kita masih saling formal satu sama lain. Anggap saja aku ini temanmu, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan lagi kita ini seumuran. Kau juga bisa memanggilnya 'Jongin' saja. Bukan begitu, Jongin? Kita berteman mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya. Setuju?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Bagaimana denganmu, Kyung?" Jongin mengulang kembali pertanyaan Baekhyun untuk Kyungsoo, meminta pendapatnya.

"Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada heran.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Baek? Kau bilang kita ini sekarang teman. Aku tidak perlu lagi bicara formal lagi padamu atau pada Kyungsoo, kan?" Jawab Jongin sedikit emosi. _Gadis menyebalkan_ bantinnya.

"Aa-ah.. Iya iya kau memang benar. Maaf maaf.. Hahaha.." Jawab Baekhyun gugup dengan nada tidak terima Jongin. _Aku hanya merasa ia terlalu cepat berubah_ ujar Baekhyun dalam hati sambil mengelus dada.

"Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar? Aku juga tidak keberatan 'kok." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Oiya, ini bunganya sudah selesai." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan puas. Seperti yang diharapkan, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah gagal dalam merangkai bunga-bunganya. Selalu indah dan sangat rapi. Tak lama Ia dan Jongin berpamitan pulang pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Terima Kasih Jongin, kau membuatku bersenang-senang hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun setelah Jongin mengantarnya dengan selamat sampai rumah.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang berterima kasih? Akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu karena aku yang mengajakmu keluar. Terima kasih banyak, Baek. Oiya, apa aku perlu menunggumu? Bukankah setelah ini kau berangkat bekerja? Kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama."

"Sama-sama, Jongin. Ah tidak perlu, aku akan berangkat bersama Jongdae saja. Dia bilang hendak menjemputku nanti. Tidak perlu Jongin, kita bertemu saja disana jika kau mau."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa disana."

Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun langsung maju selangkah dan mencium kening Baekyun. Spontan mata Baekhyun terbelalak karena terkejut. Ia belum lama mengenal Jongin, kenapa Jongin bisa begitu padanya? Dan.. Kenapa badannya mematung sekarang? Ini bukan yang pertama kali Ia dikecup oleh seseorang kan?

Tak lama Jongin merenggang. Sepertinya Ia tidak menyadari apa yang barusan Ia lakukan.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Baek. Sepertinya aku jadi terbawa suasana. Aku hanya sedang senang sekali. Maafkan aku.. Tolong jangan membenciku."

"Hmm.. A-ah I-I.. iya baiklah.. T-ttak apa. Kau.. Kau pulanglah. Aku harus bersiap." Ujar Baekhyun gugup. Pipinya memerah sekarang. Begitu juga Jongin. Ia merasa begitu malu menatap Baekhyun sekarang.

Jongin dengan salah tingkah berjalan mundur dan masuk ke mobil. Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum canggung sambil melambai pada Jongin. _Ya Tuhan.. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Perasaanku jadi tak karuan._ Batin Baekhyun.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Club malam tempat Baekhyun bekerja tidak pernah sepi pelanggan. Ada yang ingin bersenang-senang, mabuk, dan ada juga yang datang hanya ingin melihat 'keseksian' para pelayan club.

Hari ini dresscode untuk para pelayan Club adalah seragam merah hitam. Kemeja lengan panjang merah super ketat dan rok hitam span super pendek untuk pelayan wanita. Kemeja merah panjang yang dilipat ¾ dan celana hitam panjang untuk pelayan pria. Sedangkan pekerja lain seperti bartender, DJ, dan lain-lain menggunakan pakaian santai.

Meski tetap saja dianggap 'seksi' oleh para pelanggan, Baekhyun merasa pakaian ini membuatnya gerah dan terlalu tertutup. Maka tak jarang Ia nekat mengganti kemejanya dengan pakaian yang lebih terbuka namun masih dengan warna yang senada. Dan.. setelahnya Baekhyun sudah bisa menerka nasib hidupnya. Bosnya akan memakinya tiada habis dan mengancam akan memecatnya karena bekerja tidak sesuai dengan prosedur. Persetan dengan prosedur. Bukankah dengan begitu club akan selalu ramai pengunjung? Ada-ada saja.

Seperti yang diharapkan pengunjung, Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya (lagi). Ia menggunakan tube dress merah super ketat dan pendek. Benar-benar cari mati. Saat ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat 'sexy' luar biasa. Rambutnya yang kini telah berganti warna menjadi hitam tergerai indah. Baekhyun yang terbilang mudah bosan dengan warna rambut kini berkomitmen untuk berhenti mewarnainya lagi. Ini Ia lakukan karena keseringan mewarnai rambut membuat rambutnya mudah rontok. Dan semoga saja kali ini Ia merasa 'betah' dengan rambut hitamnya.

Tube dress merah, check. Rambut hitam bergelombang dan teruai, check. Hoop earring, check. High heels hitam 11 cm, check. Wah.. Baekhyun bukan lagi terlihat seperti pelayan saat ini, tapi seperti pengunjung.

"Nugu saeyo?" Tiba-tiba seseorang datang bertanya dari belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik dan membuat seseorang itu tercengang.

"Haa.. Eonni? Apa itu kau?" Minnie yang tadinya tercengang, semakin terkejut melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Eotte?"

"Hya! Kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu bukannya seragam? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambut merahmu itu? Kemana perginya?"

"Sstt.. Kenapa kau begitu tekejut? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, kan? Kenapa kau selalu terkejut ketika aku merubah penampilanku? Oiya, apa kau melihat Kris? Aku ingin menemuinya sebentar." Belum sempat Xiumin menjawab, Baekhyun langsung saja pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu. Hmm.. Selalu saja begitu.

"Hisshh.. YAK! EONNI! TUNGGU!"

* * *

Dari jauh, mata Kris sudah menangkap sosok Baekhyun. Ia lagi-lagi dibuatnya geleng-geleng melihat penampilannya. _Gadis nakal_ pikir Kris. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang telah berhasil menemukannya.

"Hey my sexy girl.. " Kris langsung saja merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan mencumbunya mulai bibir sampai leher. Di depan umum. Seperti biasa. Namun entah kenapa tak ada penolakan sama sekali diawal. Seketika Kris melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan memandang aneh pada gadis kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kris merasa aneh.

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Oh. Wae?"

"Hmm.. Boleh aku melakukan hal lebih?"

"Kenapa harus bertanya?"

"Wah.. Sungguh ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu hari ini."

Kris lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ruang pegawai dan mengajaknya bicara. Ia sangat mengenal Baekhyun. Baekhyun mungkin sangat handal menjadi penggoda, namun ia sangat benci menjadi pemuas laki-laki. Ia mungkin sering bercumbu dengan Kris, namun selalu ada penolakan di awal dan Kris harus memaksanya terlebih dulu. Sebatas berciuman dan tidak pernah lebih. Kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun menerimanya. Bukannya senang, Kris malah jadi merinding.

"Apa aku harus membuka pakaianku sekarang?"

"Ho ho ho.. Tunggu. Apa kau gila? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba..."

"Bisa kau cium keningku dulu, Kris?"

"Ha?"

"Iya, keningku."

Kris hanya mematung. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Tapi kemudian Kris maju beberapa langkah dan mencapai kening Baekhyun. Ia mengecupnya lembut dan mengelus rambutnya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

Alasan mengapa Baekhyun melakukannya adalah kenapa saat Kris melakukannya Ia hanya merasa hangat dan nyaman? _Aku tidak gugup, jantungku berdetak normal-normal saja. Tapi dengan Jongin.. Kenapa sesuatu ini rasanya berbeda? Apa aku mulai menyukainya?_

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Kris. Mungkin suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tenang."

Baekhyun lalu memeluk kris sebentar lalu pergi. Jangankan Kris, Baekhyun saja bingung dengan dirinya hari ini.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Semua pekerjaan sudah beres, saatnya Club tutup. Hari ini berjalan sama seperti biasanya. Jongin juga tidak datang ke Club. Mungkin Ia masih merasa malu dengan kejadian tadi sore. Baekhyun yang tanpa Ia sadari menunggu kedatangan Jongin, merasa sedih kala tau sampai Club tutup Jongin tak datang. Ia sungguh ingin memastikan apakah perasaannya sekarang adalah karena suka tau terbawa perasaan saja.

Baekhyun yang tidak biasanya minum sebanyak itu, jadi bisa menghabiskan 3 botol minuman yang berakhir dengan muntah-muntah. Jongdae yang merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengantarkannya pulang, namun Baekhyun menolaknya. Ia ingin jalan kaki saja, ia tidak ingin sampai rumah dengan cepat.

Sambil terhuyung-huyung, Baekhyun berjalan sendirian menuju rumah. Meski sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendirian karena Kris, Jongdae, dan Minnie tetap mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesekali mereka tertawa cekikikan karena tingkah Baekhyun. Dalam keadaan mabuknya, Baekhyun memaki-maki tiang listrik dan menendangnya hingga kakinya sendiri sakit. Ia juga mencium lampu taman dengan sangat agresif seakan-akan itu adalah pria. Benar-benar memalukan.

* * *

 **Between Us**

* * *

Sementara itu..

"Hey.. Mobil brengsek! Kenapa kau harus mogok disini? Menyusahkan sekali." Terdengar seseorang memaki-maki mobil mewahnya yang mogok di tempat sepi. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan bicara pada seseorang untuk membawakan mobil yang lain dan memperbaiki mobil yang rusak.

Tak lama mobil lain datang dan seseorang keluar dari sana.

"Tuan Park, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu. Ini dia kuncinya." Seorang pria berusia 50-an menunduk pada tuannya dan memberikan kunci mobil yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu menunduk seperti, paman. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai pamanku sendiri. Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melakukan itu padaku. Dan juga untuk tidak memanggilku tua. Panggil saja aku Chanyeol. Chan..."

PLETAK!

Oh tidak. Apa lagi sekarang? Kaleng kosong? Yap! Lagi-lagi sebuah kaleng kosong telah terjun bebas mendarat ke kepala Chanyeol yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya pada Tuan Lee, pelayannya sejak kecil. Tuan Lee yang semula tersenyum ramah mendadak pucat karena takut tuannya murka. Siapa dia yang berani-beraninya begitu pada tuannya?

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELEMP..." Chanyeol yang mudah sekali marah sektika berhenti mengumpat setelah melihat siapa yang melemparkan kaleng padanya.

"K-kau.. KAU LAGI?" Sepertinya Chanyeol masih mengingat betul kejadian yang sama sebelumnya dimana Baekhyun tidak sengaja menendang kaleng kosong kearahnya. _Wah.. Gadis sialan ini sepertinya sangat tau caranya membuat orang emosi._ Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Dari jauh, Chanyeol merasa aneh. Baekhyun bahkan tidak lari saat Ia mendatanginya. Sementara Kris, Jongdae, dan Minnie sudah ketakutan setengah mati memikirkan nasib Baekhyun. Mereka tidak mungkin langsung keluar begitu saja dari balik tempat persembunyiannya.

Chanyeol sudah berada selangkah didepan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis kecil didepannya sekarang. _Ada apa dengan gadis ini?_ Baekhyun, yang dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang, sepertinya tidak mengenali wajah Chanyeol dengan baik. Ia malah tersenyum tidak jelas dan tiba-tiba memeluk Chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol yang awalnya kikuk spontan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

"Hei! Apa kau gila! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mem..."

Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa Baekhyun dengan ketidaksadarannya mencium Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Entah apa yang sedang dalam imajinasi Baekhyun, tetap saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol sangat terkejut. Tentunya bagi mereka yang melihat juga. Aneh, tubuh Chanyeol rasanya kaku. Meski matanya terbuka, tatapannya terasa kosong. Ia bahkan tidak melepaskan Baekhyun darinya. Tapi tak lama kedian ciuman agresif itu mulai melemas dan...

Brukk! Baekhyun jatuh kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia pingsan.

Kris, Jongdae dan Minnie yang melihatnya langsung berlari keluar dan mendatangi Baekhyun dengan raut khawatir.

"Hei.. Bangun.. Hei jalang bangunlah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertidur?" Chanyeol yang bingung dengan keadaan ini tidak tau harus bagaimana. Gadis ini datang entah dari mana, melemparnya dengan kaleng kosong, memeluknya, menciumnya, dan pingsan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Jangan-jangan..

"Hei kalian! Apa kalian temannya? Kenapa berdiri saja disitu ayo bantu aku."

* * *

Sepertinya usaha mereka membuat Baekhyun sadar sia-sia saja. Baekhyun kelewat mabuk saat ini. Dan ketiga temannya itu hanya memandangnya penuh penyesalan.

"Apa kalian sudah gila? Apa kau juga sudah tidak waras, Kris? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan gadis ini pulang sendiri dalam keadaan mabuk?"

"..."

"Apakah sangat menyenangkan, melihat gadis gila ini bertingkah aneh dijalan saat mabuk? JAWAB AKU!"

"Kau sungguh salah paham, Park. Aku sudah mengajaknya pulang bersamaku tapi dia menolak dan meneriakiku. Karena itulah aku membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Meski begitu aku mengawasinya. Aku juga tidak segila itu meninggalkannya." Jawab Kris membela diri.

"Kau bilang kau tidak gila? Kau telah bernegosiasi dengan orang mabuk, Kris. Tidakkah kau benar-benar sudah habis akal? Jika Ia tidak mau kau bisa menggendongnya secara paksa! Masukkan gadis ini kedalam mobil. Selesai!"

Kris tidak berkutik dengan penjelasan Chanyeol. Dia sangat benar. Seharusnya Kris melakukan itu. Jongdae dan Minnie pun merasa perkataan Chanyeol sangat benar. Dan mereka merasa bersalah telah begini pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang kehabisan kata-kata langsung menggendong Baekhyun dan masukkannya dalam mobil.

"Mau kau bawa kemana Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongdae khawatir.

"Tentu saja ke apartemenku."

"Antarkan saja dia langsung kerumah." Pinta Minnie yang takut Chanyeol akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada eonninya.

"Dan mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa kalian telah meninggalkannya di jalan dalam keadaan mabuk? Baiklah.. Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak selera tidur dengan mayat."

Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang memanas menutup pintu keras-keras dan pergi meninggalkan empat orang tercengang disana. Benar-benar hari yang panjang sekali lagi. Entah kenapa gadis ini selalu saja menyusahkannya dengan hal-hal aneh yang dibuatnya. Chanyeol butuh istirahat sekarang. Pekerjaannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Ditambah Ia masih harus mengurus gadis ini besok. _Mengantarnya pulang? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tak tau dimana rumahnya._

* * *

Kilatan cahaya pagi menembus masuk melewati jendela dan tirai. Kicauan burung juga terdengar senang menyambut pagi hari ini. Seketika suara air gemericik dari kamar mandi juga membangunkan Baekhyun yang dengan perlahan-lahan berusaha membuka matanya. Ia kembali mengusap-usap matanya karena asing dengan atapnya. _Dimana ini? Apa aku sudah mati?_ Baekhyun langsung bangun begitu mendapati dirinya tidak sedang dikamarnya. _Dimana ini? Dimana sebenarnya aku sekarang? Rumah siapa ini? Sial! Aku tidak mengingat apapun._

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku kira kau akan bangun terlambat." Suara itu semakin menyadarkan Baekhyun. Apalagi setelah melihat siapa yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kk-kau.. Kk..Kau! Ap-A..Aapa yang kkau lakukan disini? Ah.. Maksudku, dimana ini?"

"Di apartemenku" Jawab Chanyeol sembari mengusapkan handuk pada rambutnya yang basah. Ia sungguh tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi menahan tawanya melihat gadis kecil dihadapnnya tampak kikuk.

"Apa?! Bab.. bba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Anggap saja sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi. Kau sungguh membuatku takjub semalam."

"Apa maksudmu? Takjub apa? Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Sungguh ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya menjadi katak karena tak bisa mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Kemudian Chanyeol dengan raut wajahnya yang masih saja dingin menunjuk Baekhyun tanpa beban.

"Itu.."

Baekhyun langsung melihat kearah jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah, yakni tempat sampah yang dipenuhi tissue. Baekhyun awalnya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun setelah Ia melihat apa yang ada di balik selimutnya Ia benar-benar terkejut setengah mati.

"K-Kkau? Kenapa in..ii? Kau kemanakan pakaianku, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun yang spontan mendapati dirinya sudah tanpa busana dan hanya terlindungi oleh selimut, menaikkan selimutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Yang Ia ingat hanya saat Ia masih berada di Club, dan sedang meminum beberapa botol bir. Setelah itu.. semuanya hilang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Entah kemana perginya pakaianmu, gadis jalang. Kau sendirilah yang membukanya dihadapanku dan memohon agar aku melakukannya bersamamu. Apa kau tidak ingat? Tapi sungguh, aku sangat kagum padamu. Kau benar-benar pandai merawat dirimu dan.."

"Dan apa?"

"Kau benar-benar liar"

 _Aku? Membuka pakaianku? Melakukannya? Melakukan apa? Liar? Ya Tuhan, atau siapa saja.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pria sombong ini pasti hanya .. Pakaianku? Dan tissue? Aaaarrrggghhhh..._

Sungguh Chanyeol suka pemandangan ini. Gadis kecil itu pasti sedang bertanya-tanya tentang pa yang sedang terjadi dan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Jika saja Ia bisa pergi keluar sebentar, sungguh Chanyeol akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti orang gila sekarang. Gadis ini bodoh atau lugu sebenarnya? Pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun langsung mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya. Ia menggengam sandaran ranjang dan membuat Baekhyun terpojok. Mungkin jarak wajah Chanyeol dengannya hanya terpaut 5 cm, sekarang. Jantung Baekhyun rasanya ingin berhenti. _Apa yang orang gila ini lakukan? Mau apa kau?_

"Apa kau.. benar-benar tidak ingat? Atau.. Kau pura-pura tidak ingat, Baekhyun..-ssi" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit berbisik.

"Hei brengsek. Jika aku ingat, mungkin kau sudah babak belur disini."

"Melihat wajahmu memerah, kau sungguh terlihat.."

"..."

"Indah"

"Apa kau sungguh suka menggodaku seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya, tak masalah. Aku ingin pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya."

Chanyeol langsung menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh tanpa busana milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut langsung menarik selimutnya kembali namun dihentikan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung memperhatikan tubuh mungil itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Jujur saja, bagi Chanyeol tubuh mungil itu memang Indah. Kulit Baekhyun yang putih, bersih dan mulus menandakan Baekhyun sangat baik dalam merawat tubuhnya. Belum lagi payudara sintal itu. Ya.. Itu karena Chanyeol sempat mengira Baekhyun masih remaja jadi dia sedikit 'shock' setelah melihatnya.

Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan bawahan saja setelah mandi langsung menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun dan sedikit berbisik.

"Kenapa kau gugup, sayang? Kita sudah melakukannya 5 kali semalam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat agresif. Baekyun yang memberontak ingin melepaskan diri, berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh namun gagal. Chanyeol terlalu kuat untuk tubuh kecilnya. Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu dengan tangan Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan keduanya keatas sambil menahannya disana agar Baekhyun tidak banyak bergerak. Cukup lama bercumbu, Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan bibirnya pada leher Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sepertinya sudah lelah memberontak dan menerimanya.

"Ngghh.. To.. Longghh.. Berhentiihhh.. Engghh.."

Sia-sia saja jika Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol berhenti. Desahan kuat Baekhyun malah membuat Chanyeol ketagihan dan semakin turun kebawah. Chanyeol turun lagi sampai ke payudara. Payudara Baekyun yang kencang dengan putingnya yang memerah membuat bentuknya semakin terlihat indah. Chanyeol yang tak tahan melihatnya langsung melahapnya dengan rakus. Ia bahkan menggigit keras-keras puting Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin tak bisa menahan diri. Tangannya yang semula diatas kini sudah turun ke kepala Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya.

"Jj-Jangaannhh.. Uhh.. Ngghh.. Ssaakkiitt.."

Chanyeol yang ketagihan dengan desahan Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam milik Baekhyun. Ia mengoral milik Baekhyun sambil terus bermain dengan payudara Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini permainannya begitu terasa menyenangkan. Baekhyun terus saja mengeluh dan mendesah tanpa habis. Dan Chanyeol pun masih terus saja mengoral vagina Baekhyun hingga basah. Ia pun sempat memperhatikan Baekhyun meneteskan air mata sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. Entah itu karena sedih atau nikmat, persetan dengan itu. Toh, itu bukan urusan Chanyeol.

"Chaann... yeeoll.. Aaahh.. Achh.. Ngghh"

"Apa kau ingin aku berhenti, sayang?"

"Baahhh.. Jinggann... Enggghh.."

"Hahahaha.. Kau akan suka yang satu ini jalang."

Chanyeol memindahkan jarinya keluar dan bermain dengan biji kacang milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat tau bahwa wanita akan sangat berterima kasih padanya karena telah memainkan klitoris milik mereka. Dan seperti yang diharapkan, Baekhyun bahkan sampai menggeliat saat bagian kecil itu digesek dengan cepat.

"Ngghh.. Ahh.. Achhh... Kkkauu.. Nggghh... Brengghhhsekkk.."

"Bukankah kau ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam? Hahahaha, aku hanya membantumu mengingatnya"

"Enggghhh.. Akkk..-Uuhh.. Inngghh.. in.. Kenchiinggghh.. Acchhhh"

Baekhyun sampai pada waktunya. Ia benar-benar dibuat klimaks. Cairan cintanya pun mengalir cukup banyak di sprei. Bagitu juga di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang awalnya senang melihat Baekhyun kelelahan langsung terkejut melihat tangannya penuh dengan cairan kental bening baekhyun. Apa? Tunggu dulu? Cairan kental bening? Itu artinya..

"Hei, Jalang. Bolehkah aku bertanya? Tanya Chanyeol sambil terus memandangi tangannya dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Ap-ppa.." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nafas tak beraturan karena lelah.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya bagimu? Apa akulah yang pertama kali melakukan ini padamu?"

"Hmm.. Tentu saja, Park Chanyeol. Kau lahhh.. yangh.. Hff.. Pertama kali melakukan ini padaku."

"Kau lah yang pertama kali.. menyentuhku, melihatku dan melakukannya padaku" Sambung Baekhyun dengan nada hendak menangis.

Memang ini baru pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukannya. Ketika Ia seringkali menggoda pria, ketika Ia selalu saja disamakan oleh ibunya sebagai pelacur, ketika ia bahkan tak sungkan bercumbu dengan orang lain, sebenarnya.. Tidak ada satupun pria yang pernah berhasil menyentuhnya. Ia mungkin akan tahan mendengar hinaan orang lain, tapi.. Ia akan menjaga miliknya hanya untuk seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya nanti. Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang orang lain rasakan saat mereka menikah. Hanya saat setelah menikah. Mungkin itu terdengar kuno namun Baekhyun selalu percaya bahwa bercinta sebelum menikah adalah yang terburuk. Dan sekarang impian untuk menjaga miliknya untuk seseorang yang pantas, musnah karena pria sombong dihadapannya itu.

Chanyeol yang berpikir hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Memang benar, dia tidak berbuat apa-apa semalam. Bahkan sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih perawan karena Ia tidak berpikir bahwa ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun. Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mampu menjaga miliknya ditengah lingkungannya yang bisa dibilang sangat buruk? Jangankan untuk bercinta, gadis ini juga membuktikan padanya bahwa Ia tak pernah tersentuh. Wanita yang tidak pernah bercinta atau masturbasi, akan mendapati cairan beningnya begitu kental. Dan inilah yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan sedikit menyesal melakukannya. Ia tidak pernah tidur ataupun bercinta dengan gadis perawan sebelumnya. Ralat. Pernah. Sekali. Dan itupun sungguh sudah sangat lama.

Chanyeol masih membeku menatap gadis kecil disampingnya. Ia tak berhenti menangis karenanya. Itu karena Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia sudah kehilangan keperawanannya karena Chanyeol. Dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol buruk. Namun Ia tetap tak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan gadis itu. Ia harus terus berpura-pura telah melakukannya. Setidaknya agar gadis itu berhenti bersikap menyebalkan. Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa iba pada pemikiran kuno gadis ini.

"Sudah, hentikan tangisanmu itu. Apa dengan menangis kau akan kembali perawan? Sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri terlebih dulu."

"..."

"Kita mandi bersama. Aku akan membersihkannya untukmu. Toh kita sudah melakukannya. Dan yang harus kau ingat adalah, kita sama-sama menikmatinya. Jadi ini bukan hanya dosaku tapi juga dosamu."

"..."

Gemas melihat Baekhyun tidak bergeming, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh bugil Baekhyun ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol membersihkan setiap inci tubuh mungil itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Sedangkan, Baekhyun, padangannya kosong dan matanya memerah karena menangis. _Gadis ini harusnya merasa beruntung mendapatkan pelayanan istimewah dariku_ celoteh Chanyeol dalam hati sambil terus menggosok.

* * *

 **Between Us**

* * *

Di meja makan..

Baekhyun hanya memutar-putar garpu miliknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menghubungi orang kantor dan kliennya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa masuk bekerja hari ini. Ia harus mengurus gadis menyebalkan ini terlebih dulu. Baekhyun jadi pemurung, dan Chanyeol jadi merasa risih karenanya. Dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Hya! Apa kau akan terus memutar garpumu seperti itu? CEPAT MAKAN ITU JAL..."

Tingg..

Garpu yang jatuh dari tangan Baekhyun beserta orangnya. Baekhyun jatuh pingsan. Dan tubuhnya benar-benar panas sekarang. Dia demam. Melihat itu Chanyeol langsung membawanya ke kamar dan menelpon dokter. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Kekasihm.."

"Tolong jangan salah paham dok, dia bukan kekasihku. A-aku.. Aku menemukannya pingsan dijalan semalam dan saat selesai makan dia pingsan lagi." Terang Chanyeol yang terlihat amatiran berpura-pura.

Dokter hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Iya, baiklah. Gadis ini hanya demam biasa. Sepertinya Ia kedinginan semalam. Apa kau menyalakan pendingin dengan suhu tinggi? Keadaan tubuhnya sangat rendah jadi seharusnya kau menyalakan penghangat ruangan saja setelah ini."

"Itu benar. Aku sungguh tak bisa tidur dengan penghangat ruangan, dok. Jadi saat aku tidur dengannya.. Ah, maksudku saat tidur sekamar beda ranjang dengannya aku menyalakan pendingin karna kupikir itu tidak masalah." Chanyeol benci keadaan ini. Kenapa ia jadi sulit berbohong dalam situasi seperti ini? Dokter ini pasti akan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"Hmm.. Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan menuliskan resep obatnya padamu. Jangan lupa, obat ini diminum setelah makan 3 kali sehari. Jika demamnya sudah turun kau bisa hentikan obatnya, jika demamnya tak kunjung turun atau dia belum siuman juga kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Baik dok, terima kasih banyak"

* * *

Sweet Snow Cafe

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Chanyeol, Kris?" Tanya Jongdae cemas

"Belum. Aku tak punya kontaknya, bodoh."

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Nyonya Heecul meneponku pagi tadi menanyakan putrinya yang tak kunjung pulang. Aku bilang padanya Baekhyun menginap dirumah Minnie semalam. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun, Kris? Lakukan sesuatu."

"Hisshh.. Kau ini berisik sekali! Aku juga cemas kenapa kau memperkeruh keadaan. Tenanglah."

"Maaf Kris, aku hanya panik. Ah, bagaimana jika kau menelpon temannya itu? Jongin-ssi."

"Ckk. Tepat sekali. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi?"

* * *

Baekhyun belum juga siuman. Panasnya juga makin tinggi. Bagaimana cara membangunkannya? Ia harus minum obat agar panasnya turun. Chanyeol benar-benar kesal saat ini. Ia tak mungkin menelpon pembantunya dirumah untuk bertanya. Ia juga tak mungkin membawanya ke luar apartemen karena mata-mata ibunya pasti berkeliaran. Ia mungkin saja berani jika itu wanita lain, tetapi kasusnya saat ini lain.

Chanyeol terus saja mengompres dahi Baekhyun agar panasnya segera turun. Ia berharap gadis ini tidak mati di apartemennya karena itu berarti Chanyeol-lah yang akan dituduh membunuhnya.

Ting tong... Ting tong..

"Siapa keparat yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Bel terus saja berbunyi. Dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membuka pintu. Siapa seseorang yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini mengingat ini hari aktif? Jangan sampai itu ibunya karena semua bisa kacau. Saat membuka pintu, Chanyeol disambut oleh sebuah hantaman di wajahnya.

Buukk..

"Dasar keparat! Dimana Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, brengsek?" Jongin dengan puncak kemarahan tertinggi menghantam Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Sedangkan yang dipukuli merasa begitu terkejut dan tidak bisa membalas.

"Jawab aku! DIMANA BAEKHY.."

"Jongin.."

"Bb-baekhyun. Baek, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin yang terkejut saat Baekhyun memanggilnya langsung lari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih membeku melihat Baekhyun sudah siuman.

"Baek.. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu? Maaf, seharusnya kemarin aku datang menemuimu. Sungguh maafkan aku, Baek."

"Kau kira apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya? Kau datang kesini memukulku tanpa sebab. Tanya saja dia, apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya. Hei jalang, jawab dia!"

"Aku tak apa, Jongin. Semalam aku mabuk dan Chanyeol membawaku kemari karna tak tau rumahku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Puas kau sekarang? Harusnya sekarang aku mendapatkan permintaan maaf darimu, Jongin. Dasar sampah!"

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menyaktimu. Aku terlalu khawatir saat tau.."

"Saat tau jalang ini ada di apartemenku? Seburuk itukah aku dimatamu?"

"Bukan be.."

"Pergi. PERGI DARI SINI KIM JONGIN!"

Chanyeol merasa sakit sekarang. Jongin, teman dekatnya bahkan tak percaya lagi padanya. Ia memang melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, tapi.. Seburuk itukah dirinya untuk Jongin? Ia bahkan datang langsung memukulnya tanpa bertanya.

Jongin sendiri langsung merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Tak seharusnya Ia langsung memukulnya tanpa mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol lebih dulu. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada baekhyun tadi. Ia sudah habis akal apa dia itu Chanyeol temannya atau orang lain. Ia akhirnya mengajak Baekhyun pergi dari sana setelah diusir. Akan lebih baik membiarkan Chanyeol tenang sesaat.

"Tunggu.."

"Bukankah aku mengusirmu, Kim Jongin?"

"Tentu, aku akan pergi dari sini, Chan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawa gadis ini pergi bersamamu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia akan tetap disini, Tuan Kim. Denganku. Baekhyun tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

NB : Long time no see.. Setengah Abad sudah kita tidak berjumpa wkwkwkwk.. Tolong jangan kutuk aku setelah ini. Ini bener-bener ' _accident'_ guys... Really. Laptop ane RIP jadilah menunggu yang baru. Oiya, gimana kabar kalian? Sampek busuk ff ini kelamaan nggak di jamah. Ada banyak banget yang pengen aku sampein nih disini. **Satu** , Maaf ya readers, lama banget gak update.. Maaafff.. banget. Nggak papa deh nggak di review, yang penting dimaapin. **Dua** , aku ingkar janji bikin humor part di chapter ini karena file lama ada di laptop lama dan saat buat baru aku lupa alur yang sudah aku buat. Aneh kan? Saking lamanya, yang bikin cerita aja sampek lupa. Gimana kalian ya? Baca aja lagi dari chap 1 kalau masih minat hahahahaha.. **Tiga** , aku buka Q&A di chap selanjutnya. Yang mau tanya" silahkan, pasti aku jawab. Nanti aku post setelah akhir cerita chap 6. Asal jangan tanya aku udah pacar apa belum aja ya.. Nanti diri ini meriang bacanya. **Empat** , maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Sekian chingu..


End file.
